


Guns and Roses

by NervMaiden



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domination, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Porn With Plot, Smut, Swearing, Switch Levi, very mild angst, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervMaiden/pseuds/NervMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a hot-headed college student, who recently became the owner of his mother's flower shop after her death.  Struggling to find his own place in this shitty town, his life is turned upside down when his shop is facing eviction. In effort to keep his mothers pride and joy alive, he and his adopted sister Mikasa decide to relocate to a cheaper location.   </p><p>Through very peculiar circumstances he finds himself sharing a building with a even more hot-tempered male named Levi who runs a tattoo parlor.</p><p>The two become closer throughout the journey to keep their livelihoods intact. Will their romance bring hope or despair to their suffering businesses?</p><p>Inspired by this tumblr post: killer--ink.tumblr.com/post/98500585558/i-passed-a-flower-shop-next-to-a-tattoo-shop-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I am planning to update weekly with a new chapter. Please look forward to the rest of the story!
> 
> If you have any questions/comments/concerns you can find me on tumblr! 
> 
> nerv-maiden.tumblr.com
> 
> My beta-reader is stompinmonsters.tumblr.com (I apologize for any errors we may have missed)

Even the sudden burst of noise from his obnoxious alarm was barely enough to wake Eren. After the events of yesterday, if he never left his bed again that would be perfectly fine. His room was still dark causing the exhausted college sophomore to question the accuracy of his alarm. The weather outside must still be cloudy he thought, no surprise for mid-October in San Francisco. He laid there for several moments trying to rationalize going back to sleep. His consciousness had almost completely slipped away when she came bursting into his room with more force than usual.

“Eren, are you awake yet? We are already running late!” she urged, trying not to yell.

“Damn Mikasa, don’t you ever knock?” Eren mumbled, using the blanket as a shield from the intruding light his demanding sister had animated immediately upon entering the room.

“If I had knocked you would be asleep still” she snapped. Eren couldn’t argue considering he had just been losing the debate to fall asleep again only a moment ago.

“Get up and get ready” she ordered “I don’t think I need to remind you that tomorrow is sweetest day and we are already behind on our orders.”

“Yeah, yeah I remember.” Eren whined as he finally sat up in bed, rubbing his head in a desperate attempt to tame his disheveled deep brown hair. “Adopted or not I’m not getting dressed with my sister in the room.” 

Mikasa sighed, as she grabbed the door handle, “Fine. But if you’re not ready in five minutes I’m coming back in here whether you’re dressed or not.” She shut the door behind her, startling Eren who had started to drift off again despite sitting up.

Eren stared into the fading darkness of his messy bedroom. As if second nature, he reached out and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. Placing the black plastic on the bridge of his nose he let out a depressing sigh. Clothing covered the floor. College textbooks stacked on his small desk, buried behind a mountain of art projects. He had started countless but hasn’t finished any since taking over the flower shop full time a few months back. It had been many years since his father completely abandoned them. His mother Carla did the best she could to support the small loving family, often spending many long hours at her beloved business. Before he knew it, his memories of that day came flooding back, instantly suppressing them he shot up out of the bed and grabbed the blue button down shirt and black jeans he had on yesterday. Before finally leaving the room, he pulled on a black beanie trying to hide his horrible bedhead. Walking into the small kitchen of his small apartment, he had barely made it to the fridge before Mikasa confronted him.  
“Is that seriously what you’re wearing? Did you even look in the mirror?” she complained eyeing his wrinkled jeans and the grease stain on his shirt from the pizza last night. 

Eren looked down at himself, grabbing the box of cereal from the counter.

“What’s wrong with this?” Eren asked defensively as he closed the fridge.

Mikasa shook her head and checked her phone for the millionth time this morning, “Hurry up and eat we should be there already. If we don’t make enough sales this weekend we are in serious trouble.” She reminded him. 

Pretending not to hear her he continued eating.

Six months ago, when their mom died, Mikasa became the business manager and handled all the finances. Trying to manage that many numbers made Eren’s head spin just thinking about it. He instead took over the more creative aspect of creating arrangements and managing special orders. Eating his cereal, he became lost in his head. When he sat and thought about it, he didn’t hate working there. No, what he hated more was the thought of being stuck there forever and never moving on. Mikasa’s sudden outburst brought him back to reality. 

“Shit Eren It’s almost 9! We’ve got to leave now!” she yelled yanking his bowl from him placing it in the dish mountain that had recently replaced the sink. “I’ll meet you outside” she hollered while rushing out the door.

Eren groaned and grabbed his bag from the chair. The chair he had placed it on the night before and the day before that, and the day before that. It flashed through his mind that this had become his daily routine. The monotony was enough to make him sick just thinking about it. He tried to stay positive and locked the door, stuffing the key in his pocket as he left the apartment.

After waiting for the elevator for what seemed like forever, seriously everyone in the whole damn building must have taken the same elevator today. He must have waited through at least 4 cycles before finally getting one he could squeeze into. Eren groaned as he pushed the button for the ground floor. On a day he could really use it, he missed the usual empty elevator ride; being around too many people drained what little energy he had.

Mikasa was anxiously waiting for him just outside their shitty apartment complex, when Eren finally emerged. 

“What the hell took you so long?” she barked as the pair began walking.

“The damn elevator was packed. Literally every single one.” Eren explained trying to keep up with Mikasa’s pace. She always moved so fast and effortless when her mind was set on something.

With a soft laugh, she asked jokingly “Then why didn’t you take the stairs?” knowing full well they lived on the eighth floor.

“Very funny Mikasa. Then I would have been way to tired to walk to the shop anyways so I might as well have stayed in bed” he joked back. 

Mikasa laughed as they turned the corner just before the shop, her laughter was halted by the sight of 2 familiar faces walking towards them. Eren’s energy level took sudden burst as he sprinted off towards the oncoming blonde haired boy. With blue jeans, a oversized white shirt, and a black jacket the shorter of the two must have been Armin. He returned Eren’s excitement. The smaller boy held onto his blue hat as he ran off to meet Eren. 

“Hey Armin!” Eren exclaimed, “Where are you and horse face off to this morning?”

Jean glared at him. “You got something to say Jaeger? Fine. I guess you don’t need my help after all” Jean began to walk away before Armin grabbed his arm. All it took was one look from Armin and Jean gave in. 

“Mikasa said that you guys were already swamped today so I recruited Jean and Marco to help you guys today.” Armin explained. “Marco had a class this morning but he is going to join us later.” 

As Eren’s best friend, Armin had become the unofficial head of advertisement for the Wall Rose florist after the incident. He always hung posters up around the Trost Community College campus in between his classes and told anyone who would listen about the self-proclaimed best florist in the state. Eren wasn’t sure how he would have gotten through the past few months without Armin by his side. The pair had been inseparable since third grade. Now college students, the two dorks were closer than ever. Despite the fact that Eren had been openly bisexual for several years now, he could never see Armin as more than a friend. Besides, Armin wasn’t exactly his type. 

His thoughts were broken by Mikasa asking for the key, “Eren…EREN! Do you have the key?” Mikasa questioned. 

Eren’s hand moved instinctively to his neck. His mind and body froze the instant he realized it was gone. Before he could even express his thoughts, he took off running back towards the apartment without a word. 

How could he have forgotten it? He rarely ever took it off. How could he be so stupid? He continued beating himself up over leaving something so important as he ran with all his remaining strength up the 8 flights of stairs leading to his apartment. Out of his pocket he pulled his house key, keeping the shop key on a necklace sounded like a good idea at the time; however, Eren had a terrible habit of putting things and strange places and forgetting about them. Losing things had become a regular occurrence. Bursting through the door, he began frantically looking in the usual spots. Running out of places to look, he began to panic making his search even more difficult. After destroying most of the living room and kitchen, he tried to calmly remember the last time he had seen the necklace. He remembered coming home from the shop the night before exhausted and went immediately to take a shower. Then he stayed up for a bit pretending to work on his essay for art history but ended up playing Battlefield 4 instead and then finally passed out around 1 a.m. Unable to remember anything useful, Eren decided to just keep searching. 

I haven’t checked my room yet he thought.

Less than hopeful, he entered his room and moved immediately to the disaster zone that passed as his desk. Checking all the obvious spots he decided to check the bottom left drawer where he kept ancient paperwork and books from high school. Barely opening the drawer, a large sigh of relief came rushing from his mouth as he eyed the familiar black leather strap. “When the hell did I put it in here?” he yelled out loud. “Why the hell did I put it in here?” he continued. “No matter! If I don’t get back there soon Mikasa will kill me!” Moving as quickly as his body would allow he tied the strap around his neck and made his way out of the apartment.

Out of shape and out of breath, he ran at full speed out of the complex, several blocks down the street and around the last corner before reaching his destination. Stopped at a red light just across the street, he realized that Mikasa, Armin, and horse face weren’t outside anymore. ‘Where the hell did they go?’ he wondered. No one else has a key. He decided to check his phone; positive he’d have several messages from his over protective sister. Nothing. Eren wasn’t one to get anxious easily, except when the key was involved. Dialing the phone as he crossed the street, he waited for Armin to answer. He decided to wait outside until he knew where everyone else had gone. Having a tendency to wander off, Mikasa has asked Eren to stay out when they get separated so she can meet up with him easier. 

The neighborhood was slowly beginning to take on life. People were beginning to yell for taxis and go about their monotonous daily routines. The whole scene made Eren nauseous. Glancing up from the phone he was reminded that the building next door was for sale. Curious, he couldn’t help but wonder what would take the place of the old pizza restaurant that had occupied the space for years. He definitely missed the convenience and discounts afforded to him by the previous owner Hannes. As a good family friend for many years Hannes had become very close to Eren’s mother several years back. The abrupt sound of a door opening behind him caused him to jump, almost dropping his phone.

Still wondering where his friends had wandered off to, he spun around to investigate the source of the noise. He stopped. Completely speechless, he felt all the air leave his lungs. The culprit was a women coming out of the vacant building that had moments ago been occupying his mind. Following behind her was a man. Undoubtedly the source of Eren’s breathing problems. 

Eren guessed the man must be older based solely on the strong, dominating vibe radiating from his direction. He couldn’t help but stare. Completely captivated by the shorter male, Eren felt his jaw drop. He couldn’t believe that the person he was looking at was actually real and just steps from his shop. The sides and back of his head were neatly shaved from just above his ears all the way down, while the medium length top layers of jet black hair had all been meticulously swooped and styled to one side. It looked soft from Eren’s view, but it was most likely covered in a variety of products. His combat boots, jeans, and tank top were all solid black, a black collar was placed tightly around his neck. As breathtaking as the view was, one thing stood out and could not escape Eren’s gaze. The sheer number of gorgeous tattoos covering most of his visible figure. Eren was not usually much for muscles but this guy was tone in all the right places. As if sensing him, the older man turned around slowly catching Eren’s stare. His eyes were a cold bluish grey. It reminded Eren of the cool, overcast mornings he used to spend outside painting. Realizing he’d been blatantly staring with his mouth open, he quickly tried to regain his composure and turned his attention back to Armin who had been shouting at him for some time on the other end of the phone. Still staring and awe struck by the tattooed sex god in front of him, and not completely coherent, he could only manage two words “Holy Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you guys left on Chapter 1!! I am so happy you guys like the story so far! There are so many great things coming up that I can't wait to share with you all!
> 
> If you have any questions/comments/concerns you can find me on tumblr!
> 
> nerv-maiden.tumblr.com
> 
> My beta-reader is stompinmonsters.tumblr.com (I apologize for any errors we may have missed)

Not once looking away from the mysterious man standing just outside the flower shop, Eren shook himself in a desperate attempt to regain some level of dignity. At last remembering the phone clutched in his hand, he answered Armin’s pleas.

“Sorry Armin. I’m in front of the shop where did you guys go?” Eren managed to finally form a legitimate thought for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

By now, Armin was used to Eren’s short attention span. He assumed something had caught his attention and simply waited patiently on the phone for Eren to come back to reality. Seriously, where would Eren be without Armin? “We went across the street to get some coffee, but the line is really long and it looks like they are training some new workers. We might be a while, I’ll order your usual.” Armin explained. 

“Ok, I’ll see you when you guys get back then. Bye.” Eren hung up the phone and stuffed it in his back pocket. He glanced up hoping to catch one last glimpse of the radiating sex god. However, by the time he realized that the man was walking towards him, it was too late.

“Oi, brat. I think you’ve got a serious staring problem that needs to be corrected.”

Caught off guard by the shorter males rudeness, Eren’s temper got the best of him as he instantly responded, “Oh I’m sorry. I was just wondering where you managed to find pants that short? I can’t imagine an old man like you shopping in the kids section.” The cold grey eyes shot a death wish stare into Eren’s very soul. Thankfully Eren’s smart mouth was quickly saved by the women intervening. She smiled at Eren. Definitely not the reaction he had expected. His lack of a filter has gotten him into more than the fair share of trouble.

“Please don’t mind Levi. He can be a bit rude sometimes.” The women calmly explained taking a stand between the two stubborn men. Eren took this minute to hesitantly remove the man he now knew to be Levi out of his sights and focused his attention on the flawless brunette women standing before him. Towering over him, she wore skintight black leather pants with an equally stunning black corseted top. Her sandy brown hair was tied into a tight, fierce ponytail. As the case with Levi, the clothing paled in comparison to the vibrant, colorful tattoos covering the top of her body. The younger male couldn’t help but stare again. They both had this indescribable aura coming from them. Fascinated by it, Eren decided to press his luck a little further.

“No worries” Eren smiled “He probably just has a short fuse is all.” 

The women gasped under her breath and let out a quick chuckle at Eren’s audacity. She looked over to see Levi’s reaction. 

“You better watch it brat,” Levi warned. “I’ll wipe that shitty grin off your face and on to the pavement.” 

Ignoring Levi’s threat completely, the woman, looking quite pleased, continued. “What’s your name kid?” She inquired, eyeing Eren closely.

“Eren” he replied, turning his focus away from the pocket sized punk, “Eren Jaeger.”

“Well Eren, my name is Hanji. Levi and I are business partners looking to relocate. We were interested in learning more about this unit. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it would you?” she motioned to the building behind us. 

Looking surprised he wondered what kind of business this pair could possibly run.  
“Um, well it used to be a restaurant. The man who owned it was getting older and decided to retire. It’s been empty for a few years now” 

Hanji looked disappointed as she began to speak, “Damn. Well now we know exactly why it looked so poorly maintained inside.” Levi nodded, not really interested in the conversation at all. In fact he seemed bored. “It would be too costly to pay the equipment removal fees in addition to bringing in our materials and remodeling. Plus all the repair costs.” Levi nodded again before at last speaking again.

“Come on shitty four eyes” he paused. For a split second Eren thought Levi was talking to him. “We are leaving. We’ll find somewhere else, a place without nosey brats who can’t control themselves from staring at a strangers ass.” Levi smirked, looking up at Eren, who had turned bright red. “Tch, annoying brat.”

Frozen with embarrassment, Eren had no rebuttal. He couldn’t believe Levi had called him out on his rather obvious staring, there were certainly many things hidden under that brooding exterior. Things, that for some reason Eren couldn’t explain, he wanted to uncover. 

Hanji interrupted Eren’s thoughts; “Well we should head out to continue our search” she turned to Eren and smiled “I hope we meet again sometime.” Glancing down to her partner, who seemed lost in thought, she whispered, “By that look, I’m guessing we will.” Barely giving Eren time to process that last comment, the pair was headed away from the flower shop leaving Eren standing alone on the street confused and slightly aroused. Uncertain if he’d ever see the attractive punk again, he felt a weird pang of disappointment in his chest as he watched Levi disappear around the corner up the street, but damn was the ass on that man a good one.

Inside the flower shop, Eren stood at the counter dazed and distracted. The walls were filled with red, white, and pink arrangements. Roses filled most of the shelves and damn near everything had a heart or chocolate attached. The shop was small, but cozy. Eren’s mother had started it during her college years in hopes of expanding. Today those dreams were long gone considering the business was barely alive as it is. Wall Rose Floral was in serious trouble if sales didn’t pick up soon. 

Alone and waiting for his friends to return with much needed caffeine; he allowed his thoughts to wander. He began unpacking yesterdays last few boxes that were still sitting behind the checkout. Sweetest day huh, what a ridiculous holiday, he pondered. It’s just another excuse to have sex and eat chocolate; being in a relationship couldn’t make that big of a difference right? Dating had never really been a priority for Eren. He tried it in high school a few times but never really connected with anyone beyond the initial attraction. I bet that jerk doesn’t have anyone, not with his manners. Why was he thinking about Levi? He just met the guy and would probably never see him again. Trying to focus on something other than the raven-haired sex god, Eren finished putting away the candy arrangements and decided to begin work on the special orders for tomorrow.

He went to their small, messy back room and grabbed the overwhelming stack of orders. Eren’s mom used to do all the special orders but now Eren volunteered to make most of them, even during busy holidays he didn’t want any help. Resolving to get at least half of the orders completed today, Eren just picked one at random and grabbed the materials. His mind was still stuck on thoughts of the rude, obnoxious man who caught his attention just a short while ago. While he had been very open about his sexuality, he had never actually dated another man before. He never considered what type he’d go for. Continuing his work on another special order, his mind wandered farther. 

From what little dating experience he had, he knew that being compatible beyond physical appearance was critical considering that is what had ended all of his previous experiences. Once he got to a point where the initial excitement was gone, so was any feeling. Unable to shake the hot older man from his mind, Eren began to wonder if during that brief meeting had he developed feelings for the man. He immediately dismissed the thought. There’s no way! Levi was arrogant, stubborn, rude, hot-tempered, attractive, mysterious, gorgeous, sexy… a loud knock broke his thoughts. 

Mikasa was standing at the front door shaking her head. Eren put down the roses he was working on and rushed over to open the door. 

“Seriously Eren? How are we supposed to make any money if you relock the door?” she sighed reminding herself that her brother was very absent minded. “We can’t afford to be closed half the day.” She flipped the closed sign to open, which Eren had also neglected, and helped Armin bring in the coffee.

“Starbucks was crazy this morning! I never thought it would have taken us this long.” Armin commented as Jean and Marco completed the group. “We took so long that Marco’s class already ended”

The group filed into the shop one by one. 

“I’ve never made a flower arrangement before” Marco admitted, closing the door behind him, “But I’ll try my best!” 

“You’ll do great!” Jean assured him. 

Marco tried to hide his blushing cheeks, “You really think so?”

“Definitely!” Jean said with confidence.

“Here Eren, one Grande café Americano. I will never understand why you drink this bitter water.” Armin handed Eren his much needed beverage and noticed the arrangements sitting on the counter. “Eren” he looked around concerned “What are you doing?”

After gulping a large portion of his drink, Eren gave him a confused look. “What do you mean? I started the orders for tomorrow. Since I was waiting for you guys I thought I would get a head start.” Eren beamed proudly looking over all of his hard work this morning. “I tried not to make too much of a mess, but some of these were pretty detailed.”

“I’m not talking about the mess,” Armin grabbed one of the order forms to double-check his assumptions.

“Umm Eren,” He began, “Absolutely none of these arrangements were supposed to be black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that, the boys have met and this is the beginning of some great things! Since this chapter was kind of short I've also uploaded Chapter 3!
> 
> Please look forward to chapter 4 next Sunday, 11/30!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the characters and story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you guys left on Chapter 1!! I am so happy you guys like the story so far! There are so many great things coming up that I can't wait to share with you all!
> 
> If you have any questions/comments/concerns you can find me on tumblr!
> 
> nerv-maiden.tumblr.com
> 
> My beta-reader is stompinmonsters.tumblr.com (I apologize for any errors we may have missed)

Dumbfounded, Eren stared at the counter full of black floral arrangements. He was sure he’d read each order thoroughly and carefully. What the hell happened?

Seeing Eren’s distress, Mikasa spoke up “They look beautiful Eren! Let’s display a few and we can save some of them in the cooler until after tomorrow. Don’t forget Halloween is coming up! These will make a great start to our Halloween displays” Eren nodded. Still confused and embarrassed he helped put most of the black arrangements into the storage cooler. 

Rejoining the others, he reluctantly decided that dividing up the orders was the best course of action. Especially considering his head was clearly not in the right place today. He handed everyone a small stack of order forms. As much as he hated accepting help from others, he had to admit, this pile looked a lot less intimidating.

“Thanks for all the help everyone!” Mikasa announced. “Eren and I really appreciate it. We really need to do well this weekend.” She paused. “Eren?”

“Hm?” he barely looked up from his work still confused by his desire to make everything black, “What is it?”

“I got a notice yesterday in the mail” she looked as if she’d start crying at any moment. “If we aren’t able to pay this months rent within three business days we will be evicted.”

Unable to move, Eren stood silent. Evicted? The word left a bad taste in his mouth. He felt his blood begin to boil and his fists clenching. A million questions came rushing into his head.

Unable to contain his rage, he slammed his fists down on the table effectively almost ruining all the arrangements within reach. “How could they do this? We are only a few days behind? They’ve given us extensions before! How do they expect us to gather the money within three days?” Slamming his head down to join his fists; he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need to turn to know who it was.

Armin rubbed Eren’s shoulder trying to reassure him. “Don’t worry Eren. We will help you. We won’t let you lose your mom’s business. Let us help you!”

Eren straightened himself back up. Getting help from people made Eren want to vomit. He should be able to do everything himself. If other people can live independent of others, so could he. This was his mom’s life. If anyone could save it from destruction it was him. Knowing her brother all too well, Mikasa stepped in.

“Eren, you can’t do this by yourself. We need all the help we can get. I ran the numbers and we need to raise $3,000 this weekend in order to make what we need to keep this building for another month. This will require lots of hands and some late nights.” Seeing that Eren still wasn’t accepting the fact that he couldn’t do this single handedly, she played a card that might sting, but would definitely bring Eren to his senses, “What would mom say?”

Eren sighed, speaking at last, “She would do whatever it takes to keep this place alive.”

“That’s right!” she interrupted not wanting him to try and rationalize otherwise. “And she would want us to do the same thing!”

Thinking about his mom gave Eren new life! He knew that he couldn’t disappoint her now. “What the hell are we standing around for then? Let’s make some money!”

With newfound inspiration, the team began feverishly working, knocking out orders faster than ever. Even Marco and Jean, who didn’t know a daisy from a rose caught on very quickly and were happy and eager as ever to help. Working through lunch the group only stopped working to help customers and unload the delivery. Around six o’clock however, Eren’s stomach had other ideas.

“Man I am starving you guys. I’m going to run over to Maria’s and grab some food.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. “Wow, when did it get so late?” Armin commented. “We’ve been working basically nonstop for almost 7 hours.”

Eren grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

Shit it’s cold. Eren thought as he headed down the block. Doing his best to shield himself from the brisk night air he crossed his arms and quicken his pace. Maria’s Pizza was a regular choice for late night dinner runs at Wall Rose. Eren didn’t even need to look where he was going to find the familiar pizzeria. Nearing his destination, the gnawing inside his stomach seemed to grow louder and louder with each step. Unaware of his surroundings, he continued on his mission… THUD!

Just steps within reach of this objective, Eren found himself ass first on the ground. Disoriented he looked around for the cause of his sudden fall. Looking up he couldn’t believe what he saw standing over him. 

It was Hanji offering him and hand up, while balancing a pizza box in the other. 

“Hey kid!” she cheered pulling Eren up from the pavement, “Didn’t think I’d see you again so soon.” 

Collecting himself Eren smiled, having completely forgotten about the meeting earlier today. “Hey! Me either” he looked around expecting someone else to join them. Hanji smiled even wider.

“He’s not here. He’s back at the hotel waiting.”

“Hotel?” Eren tilted his head in confusion. 

“We are only here for the week looking at possible new locations for our tattoo parlor” Hanji explained.

Tattoo parlor, that solved one mystery. Hoping for more information on the punk who had invaded his thoughts earlier Eren decided to take advantage of his absence.

“Oh so that’s the business you meant earlier. I’ll admit I was a little confused, I couldn’t picture Levi working in an office.”

Hanji laughed so hard she almost dropped her dinner, “No absolutely not. I think simply wearing a tie would drive him crazy!” 

“So where are you guys from then? I’m assuming you’re not locals.”

“Right now we live in New York, but we’ve been all over the country. Levi tends to get anxious staying in one place too long.”

Eren was jealous. How he wished he could just up and leave one day because he got bored of the city. “How - ”

Hanji cut him off, “Damn! I’m sorry Eren,” she said looking at her phone. “Levi is a damn drill sergeant when it comes to punctuality. If I take any longer he’ll lock me out.” 

“Yeah, I should probably get going too.” He couldn’t help but sound let down. “Everyone is waiting for me back at the shop. Jean can get pretty cranky when he hasn’t eaten.”

“I’ll tell Levi you said hi” she winked and scurried off before Eren could protest.

Wondering how a strict tight ass like Levi put up with her shenanigans, Eren smiled and walked into Maria’s.

“Jeez Jaeger! Its about damn time!” Jean shouted the second Eren walked through the door with dinner.

“If you were in that big of a hurry you should have gone yourself, horse face!”

Helping Eren bring the much welcome food to the backroom, Armin broke the tension. “You were gone an unusual amount of time Eren, were the busy?”

“Not really” he shrugged, helping himself to a slice, “I ran into Hanji on my way in and we talked for a bit.”

His eyes were met with four pairs of equally confused looks, “Who?” Mikasa finally asked.

“You know! The lady I met this morning while I was waiting for you guys?”

“You didn’t mention meeting anyone this morning Eren.” Armin disputed.

“I swear I told you guys” the brunet protested with a mouth full of food.

Curious, Mikasa decided to interrupt, “Anyways, who is she?”

“She was looking at the unit next door,” Eren explained. “She and her partner might rent it and open a Tattoo shop.”

“A tattoo place?” Jean burst in. “That would be cool. If they decide to move in I’ll be their first customer.”

“Do you really think so?” Marco whispered aside to him “You have a really low pain tolerance. If you pass out during it I don’t think they finish.”

Eren choked on his pizza from laughter! “Jean you getting a tattoo is just about a ridiculous as Levi wearing a suit!”

“Now who is Levi?” Mikasa questioned. “You had a busy morning didn’t you Eren?”

“I’m positive I told you guys this already. Levi is her partner. He was a real piece of work. I called him short and I thought he was going to murder me right there. He did have a great ass though!” Eren smirked.

“Eren!” Mikasa and Armin exclaimed in unison.

“What? He did.” Eren got defensive. “It’s not it’s a huge secret that I like dudes.”

“Yea but still” she grumbled, “I really don’t want to have the image in my head of my brother checking out some strangers butt.”

Their discussion was interrupted but the sound of the front door chime. “Hello? Are you still open?” a voice traveled through the empty shop.

“I guess we should get back to work” Eren whined as he chucked the long since empty pizza boxes into the trash.

“Yes we should. If we have any chance of making enough money this weekend we better sell, sell, sell!” Mikasa shouted, taking charge. “I’ll so help this customer, you guys keep working on the last few custom orders” she vanished from the tiny back room.

Stretching as he stood up, Eren thought to himself it’s going to be a long night. Now that Levi had taken permanent residence in his head, it was definitely going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this update! 
> 
> Next time: It's finally Sweetest Day and our flower shop workers get busy! 
> 
> See you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sweetest Day!
> 
> Although, not everything will go according to their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY UPDATE! I have actually decided to change my update day to Saturdays because it works better for my schedule, so please look forward to a new chapter each Saturday.
> 
> This is my longest chapter yet! I had planned to stop sooner, but I was so excited that I just kept going!
> 
> I really hope you all like this chapter because we finally have a scene where that Explicit in my rating becomes relevant! No actual sex yet but we are headed in the right direction. I have also updated the tags and such.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are extremely appreciated! This is my first fanfiction ever so I really hope everyone enjoys it. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at nerv-maiden.tumblr.com!  
> and my beta reader at stompinmonsters.tumblr.com!

The next morning came much too soon. Eren gazed up to his ceiling and seriously contemplated playing hooky. The bomb that Mikasa had dropped yesterday weighed heavily on his mind. For the first time since his mom’s death the last place he wanted to be was Wall Rose Flowers. He sighed. Trying to think rationally he concluded that if he didn’t get up and start getting ready Mikasa was going to barge in any second and drag his lazy ass out of bed. Opting to get himself up rather than being forcibly dragged he slowly rolled towards the edge of the bed and sat up. 

His eyes were struggling to stay open. Saying he got 5 hours of sleep would be a generous estimate. Aside from coming home at almost midnight and Mikasa’s demand for a 6 am wake up call, he tossed and turned most of the night unable to get that pocket-sized punk, a sort of nickname Eren had created for the dark haired creature that had invaded his thoughts the past 24 hours, out of his head. 

Knowing the importance of making enough profits today, Eren became as determined as possible this early in the morning. He glanced across the room at the second of Mikasa’s demands. A white shirt, black fitted vest, and a red bow tie lay neatly across his chair. She believed that if they all dressed the part, selling sweetest day merchandise might be a bigger success. Knowing that Armin, Jean, and Marco would be wearing similar clothing was his only solace. Buttoning the last button on the vest he grabbed the precious key and placed it carefully around his neck.

Meeting Mikasa in the kitchen the pair each grabbed a breakfast bar and headed out. As much as he hated Mikasa’s clothing choice, he had to admit they looked very professional and it gave him a sense of pride on this important day. Mikasa had also prepared a matching outfit for the holiday. She wore a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and a red scarf. Eren hoped, for his sake, that Jean kept his disgusting comments to himself.

Arriving at Wall Rose Flowers at exactly 7:20, the pair was quickly joined by a very sleepy Jean and an eager Armin and Marco.

“Remind me again why we are here this early?” Jean complained with a loud yawn.

Armin, cheerful as ever, began handing out the coffee he brought. “Good morning everyone! I thought we’d all be a little tired so I went to Starbucks and bought everyone a surprise.”

Eren smiled taking his cup, welcoming the warmth into his hands, “But Armin, you only drink strawberry frappuccinos with extra whipped cream and they don’t have any coffee at all.”

Armin blushed, “Yeah, so? They have sugar which helps too” he weakly defended.

The group shared a laugh and walked inside the shop with high hopes for the day ahead.

The holiday rush waited no time and soon the tiny space was overwhelmed with customers shopping and browsing for presents for their lovers, friends, and family. Eren was helping a man shopping for his fiancé when he heard a familiar voice from somewhere in the crowd. 

“Hey!” It was Connie. Eren surveyed the area and finally spotted his friend’s nearly bald head walking towards him. “Here Eren! How’s it going?”

“Not bad” Eren replied. Finishing with the customer, he turned his attention to Sasha, Connie’s longtime girlfriend, who had joined them, “How are you guys? You two Married yet?”

Sasha snorted, failing to hold in her laughter, “I don’t know, you should ask this guy what the hold up is!” Nudging him with her elbow, Connie had turned a fluorescent shade of red.

Eren laughed, “I’m just kidding Connie! But seriously how are you guys? I feel like it’s been forever since we last talked.” 

Regaining his composure, Connie agreed, “I know! We have been well. We are actually here to buy some flowers to congratulate Christa and Ymir. Did you hear they got engaged?”

“Jeez its about damn time!” Eren wasn’t surprised in the least, but he was happy for the girls nonetheless. They absolutely adored each other and it made Eren quite jealous on numerous occasions. “That’s great! What were you thinking about getting them?”

Connie paused. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead, “I didn’t get that far yet. I don’t know, I guess just some flowers?” Eren rolled his eyes. He had learned so much from watching his mom. He had already memorized facts about all the different varieties and breeds. More importantly, his mother had also taught him that arrangements could be so much more than flowers and they could sometimes say the things that are too difficult to say with words. 

“Well, do either of them have a favorite color?” Eren asked, considering the question himself. While he went to high school with both Christa and Ymir he wasn’t particularly close to either of them.

“Ymir’s pretty dark” Connie joked, “how about black?”

Mikasa, who had been eavesdropping for quite a while, chimed in “Eren knows all about black flowers, don’t you Eren?” She grinned. 

Eren could feel the heat radiating from his face, which was a red as a fire truck. He’d forgotten all about yesterdays black flower mishap.

Mikasa smiled, officially joining the discussion. In order to save Eren further embarrassment she changed the subject. “You should definitely get them something on the unusual side. They are absolutely not the typical red rose type of couple.”

Eren nodded considering a few other options, “How about something that focuses more on the season rather than the holidays?” “Like lilies!” he shouted, answering his own question. Eren headed off towards the back room, having quickly formed an idea in his head he set to work right away. He returned a several deep purple calla lilies and he also grabbed an array of orange and cream colored orchids. Adding in a few green leaves here and there, Eren worked swiftly and professionally. The frosted purple vase he chose complimented the colors nicely. With the finishing touch of a cream colored ribbon tied around the vase, his creation was finished. “This says Christa and Ymir don’t you think?” he stood back admiring his work.

Connie and Sasha were left breathless, “Eren that is stunning!” Sasha finally managed. “We’ll take it!”

The rest of the day went as expected. Eren spent the better part of the day making bouquets and being so overly helpful that he even made himself sick. The store hit a plateau right around five o’clock with the last stragglers wandering in shortly after. Feeling good about their success today, Eren took a moment to admire the mostly bare shelves. 

“Well” Mikasa sighed. “That’s all we can do. We have to meet with the landlord tomorrow with the rent money or we won’t be able to stay here.” Her words lingered in the air. No one wanted to consider the idea that they hadn’t raised enough and all their hard work was a waste. “Let’s wait until we close for the day officially to worry about the finances.” She smiled at Eren who was lost in thought.

 _It wasn’t even an option_. He thought to himself. He would never forgive himself if he couldn’t save the business his mother loved so much. He couldn’t save her; the least he could do is protect her legacy. Eren remained uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the night.

Around 10 o’clock that night, the siblings decided to officially close considering they hadn’t had a customer in well over an hour. The group had just finished eating another fast food dinner when Eren finally spoke up.

“We should just get this over with.” He urged. “At this point its not doing us any good to just sit here in uncomfortable silence. We need to know where we go from here.” Staring at Mikasa, he could tell she felt the same. 

Mikasa silently walked over to the register and began her work. Eren hated dealing with numbers and he was especially thankful now that he didn’t have the task of determining their fate. Trying to remove some of the tension, Armin lightened the mood, “I wonder how Ymir proposed to Christa? Do you guys know?”

“I heard that it was Christa actually!” Jean announced, with a mouth full of food.

“Really?” Marco couldn’t hide the shock in his voice. 

“Yeah” Jean continued, “I also heard that she went all out. She and Ymir went on a trip to New York last week and Christa popped the question.”

“I am so happy for them” Armin added. “They were always meant to be together.”

Mikasa, who had finished her work, was waiting for the right moment to step in a finally give everyone the news. She walked away from the register and joined the group. Her eyes were deadlocked on Eren.

Eren, having learned how to read his sister’s subtle facial expressions already knew everything he needed. He felt all the life drain from his body, so much so that he thought he had completely disappeared. 

“I’m sorry Eren” Mikasa whispered. 

\--------------------------------

This was it. Everything was over. Eren had one job and he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t save the one thing is mother had loved as much as her children. He held his head in his hands. One question kept arising that he couldn’t escape, _Why?_

No one was quite sure what to do next. They sat in the small back room, most likely for the last time, in silence. Eren’s body felt weak. He was exhausted in every form of the word. He had put all of his energy into working hard today so that this very situation wouldn’t have happened; yet here he was on the verge of losing everything his mother had created and worked so hard for. How could he let this happen? Sure that his mother hated him, wherever the hell she was, Eren knew she hated him for this. He broke the awful silence when he could no longer contain his anger.

“Well” Eren shot up, ”“We should just start getting rid of everything. No point now. All that effort and we are still fucking broke!” He yelled getting more upset with every word. Fighting back tears he seemed desperate for a response. 

“Eren” Armin whispered softly trying to calm him down, “There is still hope. Just because we can’t – ” Eren cut him off.

“No Armin!” He continued yelling, “We failed” He raised his hands in the air in defeat. “What the hell is the point in continuing to fool ourselves?” Using his hands as an extension of his thoughts, he gestured to Mikasa, who had been sitting surprisingly still, “Mikasa just told us yesterday that if we didn’t raise the money that we couldn’t keep the business running!” 

“So I wasted my time here today? We didn’t accomplish anything?” Jean interjected. Eren scowled at him with pure rage filling his eyes. He had greatly surpassed the stage of feeling defeated and went directly to infuriated. 

“No one asked you horse face, just get the hell out of here!” Eren shouted. Everyone who has spent more than an hour with Eren knows that he has a severe temper, but at this moment it was exceptionally bad. No one, except maybe Jean, blamed him given the state of things. 

**SLAP!** Mikasa, who had remained quiet up until this point, stood up and instantly slapped Eren across the face. 

Holding his now red cheek, Eren’s fluctuating emotions now went from anger to a state of utter confusion, “What the hell Mikasa? Why – ” Mikasa stopped him.

“Because Eren. You are being irrational and refusing to listen to reason. Acting like this is getting us nowhere. Think about what mom would say if she were here to see your ridiculous display?” She sat back down calmly waiting for Eren to rejoin the group. Knowing that his sister was right, as usual, Eren slowly sat back down in shame. Although, saying he calmed down completely would be a drastic understatement. He still desperately wanted to punch Jean into next week. But he knew Armin wouldn’t allow it, so he suffered in silence.

“Why don’t you just find a cheaper building to rent?” Armin suddenly spoke up.

Everyone stared blankly at the obvious suggestion. Of course, just because they couldn’t afford this building didn’t mean that Wall Rose would disappear completely! Finding new excitement in this suggestion, Eren shot up again, this time with a huge grin on his face.

“You’re a genius Armin!” He pulled the petite blonde to his feet and kissed his cheek with enough force to knock poor Armin on his ass. Armin blushed with the intensity of a small sun.

“T-thanks Eren.” He squeaked, “I know how important this place was to your mom and now to you and Mikasa. I want to help however I can.”

Jean and Marco stood up to complete the circle, “We should be going everyone.” Marco announced. He looked at Eren with a sad smile, “I wish we could have been more help. If you ever need us don’t be afraid to call. Right Jean?” Marco nudged Jeans arm softly.

“Tch. Speak for yourself.” Jean turned and left. 

“Goodnight everyone!” Marco scampered off following Jean out of sight. 

The remaining friends sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Eren liked it when it was just the three of them. It reminded him of a time before life got complicated and stole his mother from him. Mikasa was the first to speak, “Eren” she struggled to get the words out, “I-I wish I could have done more to help.” The usually confident and strong girl was now fighting back tears, “Ever since your family to – ” 

“They are your family too Mikasa!” Eren hated it when Mikasa tried to talk about Eren’s parents adopting her. “And you did everything you could! We just have to move forward! Mom wouldn’t want us to give up now!” Mikasa hugged her brother; Eren pulled Armin in as well.

Eren stood up on the fragile brown coffee table and announced proudly, “We can’t let this failure stop us now!” Laughing at Eren’s overt exhibition, the three friends were able to momentarily forget their troubles, “First thing tomorrow we will start looking for a new building! An even better one that mom would be proud of!” Once Eren’s mind was set on something nothing could stop him. He was a force to be reckoned with once he had his sights on a clear goal. 

Locking up the doors, the trio decided to stay the night in the small uncomfortable backroom and spent the whole night remembering all the good times they had working with Eren’s mom when they were kids. Mikasa pulled out some blankets that Eren’s mom kept in the back storage closet. Eren had completely forgotten they were even there. Creating a makeshift bed, they finished the remaining take-out food and eventually passed out on the floor. 

With newfound fire, Eren was hardly able to sleep even after he was the only remaining soul awake in the pitch black room. Laying on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling the young brunet’s mind was suddenly aware of nothing else except that fascinating man who wore nothing but black. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had met him, but in reality it had only been the previous day. Feeling his body slowly reverting to its state of exhaustion, he faded off to sleep with visions of Levi taking up permanent residence inside his dreams.

Eren hardly ever remembered his dreams and when he did they were usually something fantastical. One of his favorites that he loves to remind Mikasa about was a dream he had as a kid. The world was full of giant like creatures and in order to fight them, Eren had to become one of the monsters himself. Every time Eren tried to bring it up, Mikasa just smiled letting him get it out of his system. Tonight’s dream was definitely one that he would never share with anyone. 

He found himself sitting in an unfamiliar room. It was cold and dark. Eren looked around at his empty surroundings. The walls were made of stone and lacking in doors or windows. The only furniture in the room was a large plush king like throne made of solid gold. Levi was sitting provocatively in the throne, legs crossed, arms with resting comfortably on the edge. His shirt was hanging off the back of the throne. Black leather pants clung to his legs before finally vanishing inside his thick black boots. The zipper on his pants with completely undone. Levi’s chest was bare exposing all the gorgeous tattoos that Eren had become so fond of. From a distance though, it was impossible to distinguish what the tattoos actually were. Feeling uncomfortable, Eren scanned the room once again looking for a way out. Suddenly, he was standing directly in front of the older man. Levi stared up at him with an evil grin. Despite having said nothing, Eren felt an overwhelming urge to get down on his knees. As if reading the younger man’s mind, “Well brat?” Levi finally spoke, his voice was low and demanding, “What are you waiting for?” Eren obeyed without hesitation, lowering his body down, he leaned in close and – 

He woke with a jolt. Armin and Mikasa still sleeping soundly beside him. Eren shifted uneasily becoming more aware of the growing tightness in his pants. The moist sensation became unbearable. Still tried, he struggled to stand as the bulge inside his already tight boxer briefs became more apparent. Doing his best to not disturb the two bodies that were nuzzled tightly alongside him, he got up and made his way to the confines of the tiny bathroom. Removing his pants he released his aching erection from its bonds. Starting slowly at first he rubbed the head before moving up and down the shaft. He couldn’t get the dream out of his head. His pace quickened as he pictured Levi’s perfect body leaning against the throne. Hearing the soft sultry voice whispering to him once again, he erupted in a sea of pleasure. The sticky warmth spilled onto his hand. He stared at his semen covered hand and thought to himself _I am so fucked up_. Letting out a sigh of relief, Eren cleaned himself up. 

The sounds of Armin and Mikasa beginning to wake caused him to hurry. He pulled his pants back on and washed his hands. Before leaving, he rubbed his face with cold water trying to calm his blushing cheeks. Unsuccessful, he fixed his disheveled appearance the best he could and rejoined the others.

“Where have you been?” Mikasa asked the second Eren was back. 

His face was still warm from the aftermath. “I was in the bathroom” He admitted. “Damn can’t a man shit in peace?” 

Mikasa saw right through him. “I guess that’s why your face is bright red. Hm?”

Eren’s blushing worsened, “Yeah whatever, anyways, can we eat? I am starving.” Walking towards the coffee table he was reminded of the still sensitive feeling between his legs. He collapsed onto the couch. Trying to get his mind on something besides this morning’s erotic events, he asked the question that was on all of their minds, “So” he paused, “When do we have to be gone?”

“Friday.” Mikasa stated. “While you were _shitting_ ,” she put emphasis on the word, “I called the landlord and explained our situation. He is giving us until the end of the week to clear out. We need to spend all day today on the hunt for new place. Let’s hope we can find something quickly. Armin knows a friend from school who is a licensed real estate agent. He’s coming over in an hour to help us search. I think his name is Auruo.”

Eren nodded. He tried his best to focus on the important task ahead of him but his mind was stuck on thoughts of a certain tattooed sex god. Violently shaking his head in an effort to remove the constant distraction he wondered if he would ever even see Levi again.

A knock on the door and Armin jumping up to answer brought him back from his internal struggle.

“Sorry I’m a little late Armin.” The man who Eren presumed was Auruo sauntered into the backroom. “You must be Eren and Mikasa. I’m Auruo” He extended his hand to greet Eren who was sitting on the couch in a daze.

Mikasa shook her head and returned the man’s handshake, “Sorry, he’s a not a morning person. I’m Mikasa. We appreciate you helping us on such short notice!”

“Not a problem at all! I’ve never been one to turn away a paying customer.” He chuckled loudly at his own joke. Eren finally stood up.

“We’ll pay you once we find a new place.” Eren glared at him before turning back to Mikasa, “Before we start searching can we _please_ get something to eat?”

Making a quick pit stop at the apartment for some food and a change of clothes, the friends began their search for a cheaper building. Which proved more difficult than initially planned. After hours of looking at building after building they were feeling defeated and starting to lose hope. They decided to check out one last place before calling it a day.

Auruo led them a little further down the street to an older complex.

“The last place I have lined up today has an interesting history.” Auruo spoke. “It’s a corner lot that was built in 1964. It was modified about 15 years ago from its original design and now it has become two separate units. The one we’ll be looking at is on the right side.” He pulled the key from his pocket. The door creaked as he opened it. Stepping inside he found himself in a small vestibule with two doors, one leading to the left and one on the right. “Don’t worry,” he continued opening the right hand door, “You are still separate spaces and would pay separate rent.”

Eren explored the vacant room. Mikasa and Armin stood near the front talking with Auruo about the history of this new possibility. Eren wandered off. The space was pretty plain. The décor was modest and could easily be modified to suit their needs without making any major changes. Eren continued to examine the space hoping that the rent wasn’t outrageous and the long draining search would finally end. Before returning to join the others, Eren noticed a door in the far left hand corner near the dividing wall. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to investigate.

“The only real downside” Auruo explained as Eren opened the door, “is that you share the only office space and bathroom with the unit next door, which I believe is currently being viewed by another buyer.”

Eren’s heart stopped. His hand gripped the doorknob so firm he thought he might crush it. Standing inside the cramped office was a slender, familiar figure. Thankful that he had his back turned, Eren stood in the doorway petrified stiff.

_Why him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Our boys make a contract!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys make a contract!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't keep to a schedule! I just get so excited about these 2 dorks! I decided to update with Chapter 5. I will still be adding chapter 6 on Saturday. So yay, 2 chapters in 1 week!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS! I truly appreciate it and I love reading what you all have to say!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at nerv-maiden.tumblr.com!  
> I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed!

Of all the people, why him? Why did the object of his recent affections have to be standing less than five feet in front of him. Why now? The memories of his embarrassing bathroom display this morning still fresh in his brain like an open wound. He could feel his cheeks burning with desire, he needed an escape. Fast. Levi’s body began to shift and turn towards him. Closing the door quickly before being spotted, Eren moved as fast as his weak knees would carry him back to Armin and Mikasa.

Mikasa looked up and saw Eren’s pale expression. “Are you alright Eren?” Mikasa worried, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Unable to hide anything from Mikasa, Eren opted for changing the subject, “So whats the rent here Auruo?” He attempted to discretely look over his shoulder to ensure he hadn’t been followed, but this did not go unnoticed by either his sister or best friend. 

Auruo also eyed him carefully, “If you hadn’t have gone off on your own you’d know that because of the shared office and bathroom the rent is lower than usual for a lot this size. You would only be paying $1,900 a month.” Erens eyes widen. 

“Seriously?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, a place this big there had to be a catch, although he was pretty sure he’d just discovered the catch lurking in the backroom. “There has to be a downside,” he quickly retorted. 

“Other than the shared space, no. There aren't any other surprises. Since both units are technically the same building, remember I mentioned it was modified a few years back, you are only paying half of what the normal rent would be.” Auruo explained. 

“We’ll take it!” Mikasa announced, “What’s the next step?”

“Well hold on Mikasa!” Eren hesitated, reminded again of his embarrassing display in the bathroom this morning, “What if we get stuck renting with someone we don’t like? Don’t forget not only do we will have neighbors, but we have to share an office and the bathroom with them.”

“So?” Mikasa questioned. 

Eren was conflicted. On one hand, they found a perfect location. On the other hand, he would most likely be sharing it with the pocket-sized punk who had intrusively nuzzled his way into Eren’s affections. _There’s no guarantee that Levi will decide to stay here!_ The thought was quickly dismissed from Eren’s mind when the door opened and the group was joined by two new faces.

“No shit!” Hanji shouted, “Hey Eren! What are you doing here?” 

His attention was divided, he couldn’t focus on answering Hanji’s question, he also wasn’t able to look Levi in the eye, “H-Hey, w-we were just checking out this rental space.” His eyes slowly wandered to Levi, who met his gaze with an intense stare. Unable to look at him for more than a mere second, he turned his whole body away as he tried to focus his efforts on Hanji.

Hanji noticed Eren’s obvious distress and stepped in continuing the conversation, “Why are you shopping for a new place? I thought you were pretty well established.” 

“W-well yeah, but we just wanted to cheaper place because the rent was getting too high.” Eren thought it best to leave out the fact that they weren’t getting enough business in order to make their rent payments. 

“Oi, shitty glasses” Levi spoke up, “Are we leaving yet? This place was looking pretty desirable until a few seconds ago,” he crossed his arms in frustration, “I don’t want to share my shop with anyone, let alone a bratty kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” Eren called out, finally feeling brave enough to look at the shorter man. “At least I don’t look like a 12 year-old going through a gothic phase!” Astounded by his own words, Eren stopped and waited for the worst.

Levi said nothing at first. He simply walked closer to Eren, looking surprisingly calm. “You are really asking for it brat,” Levi got closer, “Someone should teach you some manners.” Eren used all his energy to repress the feelings brought about by the dream. He felt the sensation in his pants returning and was completely powerless to stop it as Levi inched closer and closer. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Eren lost all inhibitions and fell to his knees. At this point Levi had noticed the growing thickness in the young brunet’s pants, “Tch. Let’s go glasses.” He smirked and backed away, tucking his hands in his pockets. “I’m definitely not sharing my shop with a brat who can’t keep it in his pants.” Eren’s already blushing face worsened with every word. He was done for. Everyone in the room knew that he had a hard-on for a man he barely knew. How could this get any worse?

Levi stopped, “On second thought,” he glanced down at Eren, still on his knees, “How much is the rent here again?”

“It will only be $1,900 a month” Hanji confirmed.

“This _is_ the cheapest place we’ve seen.” Levi pondered.

Auruo cut in, “It’s definitely the cheapest you’ll find for the size” he confirmed.

Armin and Mikasa helped Eren to his feet. Mikasa glared at Levi. She wanted to smash his face in, but resisted the temptation. “Are you alright Eren? What happened?” she asked still holding onto him. Eren was mortified beyond words.

Armin stepped in, as usual to offer a solution, “Since the rentals are separate and only share a small portion, why don’t you establish some ground rules with the landlord concerning the shared space. If either party breaks the rules, they will answer to the landlord. This will keep the actual interaction between tenants to a minimum.”

Hanji nodded in agreement, “That sounds fair. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders kid!” she turned to Eren, who was just barely staying on his feet, “Why haven’t you introduced us yet?”

Eren was hardly able to stand let alone form a cohesive thought. Mikasa answered for him, before he had time to process, “I’m Eren’s sister Mikasa and this is our good friend Armin.” She motioned to Auruo, “This is Auruo our friend and realtor. May I ask who you are?” she continued to eye Levi carefully.

Hanji smiled, “I’m Hanji and this is Levi. We are business partners looking for somewhere to call home for our tattoo parlor.” She looked over at Levi confirming her suspicions. “It’s settled! We will draw up a contract with the landlord and we can both start moving in right away!” Sharing a trusting glance with Levi, he nodded.

Getting a much friendly vibe from Hanji, than her shorter counterpart, Mikasa relaxed a bit, “Agreed. We are also interested in proceeding.”

“Great!” Auruo exclaimed, “I thought you might like this one so I have the landlords number handy. I’ll give him a call and see if he’s available to come and write up the lease agreement now, since both parties are here it would be convenient. That way you can all move in faster and get started sooner.”

Auruo disappeared to make the phone call. In his absence, the remaining group tried to begin thinking of a few ground rules that would help make sharing a backroom much more smooth. Armin and Hanji quickly bonded over their mutual love for logic and information. Before anyone else could get a word in, the pair had already drew up a contract in their heads. Mikasa, being as protective as ever, did not leave Eren’s side. She kept a watchful eye on Levi, who seemed complacent and bored. 

After about 20 minutes Auruo had returned, “The landlord is delighted to hear that he was able to find clients for both units on the same day. Because of that he is making a special trip from his office to make the arrangements official as soon as possible. He asked that we meet him at the nearby Starbucks within the hour in order to complete the necessary paperwork.”

“That sounds fantastic!” Hanji chimed, “Levi and I have a few things we’d like to discuss privately so we will meet you there shortly.” Hanji grabbed Levi’s arm and pranced off.

With Levi gone from sight, Eren felt the life returning to his weak body. He was finally able to comprehend the events that had just transpired. “Coffee sounds absolutely amazing, can we please head there now?” Eren begged.

“Of course” Mikasa replied warmly, ecstatic to see Eren returning to his usual self after the humiliating instance. Without another word the group left.

Inside the coffee shop, Auruo had secured a table while the others stood in line. When asked if he wanted anything, he smiled with a simple no thank you. He had long since had lost his taste for coffee because he constantly burned his tongue on it, Having Eren to themselves and away from Levi, Armin and Mikasa took this opportunity to question the brunet about the situation that had occurred causing Eren to nearly collapse just a short time ago. 

“You wanna tell us what that was all about?” Mikasa insisted.

“Not particularly” Eren squirmed. He was still feeling the embarrassment from having his erection put on display in front of five other people.

“Come on Eren. You’ve been acting strange since this morning,” Armin reminded him, “Tell us what happened.”

Defeated and seeing no other way out, thankful that there were only a few other people within earshot, Eren began his story. Telling them a tame PG version of the days events, he explained that last night he had a dream about Levi and that he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him. As far as Levi calling him out on a very obvious boner, he figured that incident had spoken for itself. Out of respect, Armin and Mikasa waited. Just listening to what Eren had to say. As soon as he was finished, Mikasa spoke up.

“So do you have feelings for that pint-sized demon?” she scorned.

Eren began to blush again, “I’m not sure.” he admitted, “All I know is that I haven’t been able to get him out of my head since I first saw him outside the empty store.”

Armin smiled, “You are definitely feeling _something_ if just being close to him caused that big of a reaction.” Eren blushed even more, “You think?” he whispered.

Before Armin could answer it was their turn in line and they all ordered their usual, a cafe Americano for Eren, strawberry frappuccino with extra whipped cream for Armin, and a soy blended chai latte for Mikasa. 

Their conversation was halted. Quickly receiving their drinks, the trio made their way back to the table and sat with Auruo. Eren was desperate for something else to talk about so he pretended to be interested in the reason they were actually there in the first place, “So Auruo, do you know the landlord for this place?”

Auruo sipped his water before answering, “Not personally no, but some friends of mine have done business with him before. I’ve heard he’s a very intimidating guy and a pretty strict landlord.”

Eren gulped, “Great, the last thing we need is another hard ass.” His attention was broken by the nearby door opening.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting!” Hanji walked directly up to the table with a big smile as usual. “We are going to get a drink and we will join you shortly! Oh this is so exciting!” Hanji cheered. Levi followed behind her slowly, still looking bored.

Eren was still too embarrassed to look at Levi, however, he wasn’t able to avoid his presence for long because the raven-haired man was making his way over to Eren. Seeing this, Mikasa’s senses perked up. 

“Oi, kid. Can I talk to you?” Levi requested, looking directly at Eren.

Caught off guard, Eren stumbled over his words, “S-sure.”

Eren followed hesitantly behind Levi, into line where they joined with Hanji. _What could he possibly want to talk to me about?_ Eren wondered. 

Levi stopped and turned to the brunet. “Hanji said I need to apologize for calling you out on your uh, issue,” He confessed.

Eren was stunned! Letting Levi continue, he remained silent, “Don’t think this changes anything though!” he scoffed, folding his arms. Eren tried to hold back a smile, pouting like this certainly didn’t suit Levi at all. Hearing Levi’s apology was all Eren needed to regain his composure. He felt better instantly. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s over. Just don’t let it happen again!” Eren grinned.

Levi smirked, shaking his head slightly, “ You really piss me off brat, you know that?”

It was now Levi and Hanji’s turn in line. “I’ll have a triple, venti, half sweet, nonfat, caramel macchiato please” Hanji nodded and smiled. “Oh! and an extra shot of espresso please.” The worker gave her a disgusted look but rang her up politely. 

“One low fat latte with no whip” Levi’s words rolled off his tongue so smoothly, he turned to Eren after completing his order, “Tch. You really have to work on that staring problem brat.” Eren blushed, he hadn’t even realized that the entire time he’d been staring at Levi’s ass again. 

They rejoined the others and noticed an unfamiliar face. He must be their new landlord Eren thought. He was younger than expected. His board shoulders and chiseled features made him a very intimidating force. With brows for days, his blonde hair faded to dark brown near the bottom. Even seated, his height towered over everyone else. He was dressed professionally in a light blue button down shirt and black slacks. He had removed his jacket which was know resting on the back of the chair. Eren had a good feeling about the lease he was about to sign. Considering the fact that their last landlord didn’t even own a tie. The brunet returned to his seat in between Armin and Mikasa, listening to the man talking about the building.

Noticing the new additions, the man politely changed subjects, “Oh hello. You must be Eren, Levi, and Hanji. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Erwin Smith. I am the proprietor of the building you all have taken such an interest in.” 

Not knowing much about the actual business end of running a business, Eren let Mikasa and Armin do all the talking. He took this opportunity to sneak quick glances at Levi while he was engaged in conversations with Erwin. He wasn’t sure why he had become so interested in this jerk. He had the personality and the people skills of a wet mop. However for some reason, Eren couldn’t help but feel that he had more to him than he led others to believe. All Eren knew now was that the two would be sharing their business space and that things were about the get very interesting. 

“Looks like that covers everything” Erwin stated, bringing Eren out of his Levi induced trance, “If both parties agree, all that is left is to sign the corresponding lease and both groups may start moving in tomorrow.” 

Having been lost in thoughts of Levi, Eren became excited and grabbed the pen. 

“Sign me up! This is a new beginning for Wall Rose,” he shouted!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the few days since signing the contract with Erwin and starting their new adventure, Eren and Mikasa, with help from Armin, Marco, and Jean, were nearly finished with the process of moving all the necessities from the old building into the new building. Only one thing remained.

The morning sun was just beginning to show itself as Eren and Mikasa stood inside the now deserted building. Eren looked around, unsure of how he should feel. “Being in a new location isn’t going to change anything Eren. Mom would be proud of us for lasting this long. We just have to keep moving forward.” Mikasa assured him. She smiling softly, hugging him. The pair stood inside the old building for the last time.

“I know” Eren stared at the key tied around his neck. “I just wonder what mom would think and if she’d think this was the right decision. It's so bittersweet to know this is the last time we’ll be here.” He paused for a moment, “She named it Wall Rose because of the graffiti on the wall, this new place doesn't have any.” he laughed reaching for the key around his neck and gripping it firmly. 

“You’re being silly Eren.” Mikasa hugged him tighter. “Absolutely nothing is going to change. This is just a new chapter in our lives, as well as the business itself.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Eren sighed and gave her a sad smile as they walked towards the door together. They locked it and stood on the sidewalk for a few moments taking a long last look upon their mother’s pride and joy before turning and leaving for the last time. 

Eren smiled as they walked away in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Daily life with our boys begins! Fluff warning and we also get a bit of Levi's POV. 
> 
> See you on Saturday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild fluff warning! Levi and Eren's relationship finally starts to develop.
> 
> We also get a bit from Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah chapter 6! I am excited for this one because we finally get a glimpse as to what is going on in Levi's head and what he's been thinking up until now.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! I hope you will continue on this ride with me because I have some great things planned!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates! at Nerv-Maiden.tumblr.com  
> Sometimes I get antsy and upload a chapter early, like I did this week!
> 
> I apologize for any errors I may have missed!

The walk between their past and future was short but Eren felt like it took a lifetime. He couldn’t seem to shake that voice in the back of his mind that somehow he was letting his mother down. Ever since her death Eren had been clinging to the flower shop as if without it, every trace that his mother ever existed would disappear completely. Now it was hanging on by a thread and he could feel his mother slipping farther and farther from his memories. 

Mikasa could sense Eren’s insecurities, but she knew Eren better than anyone. He would talk when he was ready. Until then she would just be supportive and help him realize that this move would only help the business grow. 

The pair slowly approached their new store front, complete with a brand new sign, compliments of their fantastic new landlord Erwin. Eren stopped to admire the changes that had taken place over the last few days. Both Wall Rose Flowers and Crystal Titan Tattoos had put opening soon signs and were working hard to get things ready for their grand opening. Mikasa and Eren made their way into the flower shop, where they found a very energetic Hanji and very annoyed Levi. Eren looked up meeting eyes with Levi. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the older man, wearing his signature black tank top, leather pants, boots. With the weather turning colder, a biker style leather jacket had been added to the shorter man’s wardrobe. Eren could feel himself staring at Levi’s tattoos, which still left him speechless. He wanted to get closer and examine them but being in the same room with the raven-haired sex god continued to give him butterflies. His eyes wandered to the hair that had also been on his mind since that morning. God, he just wanted to run his fingers through it. Hanji running over to them interrupted his staring. 

“Oh great! You’re here finally!” Hanji ran over to them excited as ever. “Which color do you like best for the walls?” She handed them two nearly identical swatches of red paint. “We decided to paint all the walls except one red. The long blank wall on the right hand side, right when you walk in will be black and that’s where we’ll showcase all our artwork. Then most of the furniture and cabinets will be black. I’m also thinking grey tiles for the floor.”

Eren, unsure if there was actually a difference in the colors Hanji had just given him, was intrigued by the prospect of decorating. His mom had done all the decorating when she first opened the shop. Not that Eren hated the old decor, it just didn’t fit him as well as it did his mom. He was actually really excited about being able to make the new shop his own while still honoring his mother's memory. 

“I think the darker one would be more fitting.” Eren said as last. Hanji pouted. Clearly that wasn’t the answer she was looking for. 

Levi smirked, crossing his arms, “I told you glasses. At least Eren has good taste.”

Eren blushed, Levi rarely used Eren’s name. The sound of his name on Levi’s lips was definitely something Eren wanted to hear more of. He felt the blood began rushing to his crotch. He quickly changing the subject, “S-so, that type of tiles are you planning to use for the floors?”

Hanji’s eyes lit up! “I had thought about a sleek grey stone tile. Oh god Eren! Levi never wants to talk decoration with me! Can I show you some pictures I’ve been working on to hang up?” She had the innocence of a child who so badly wanted her parents to look at her art project. Eren nodded and with that Hanji had all the permission she needed. Before Eren could object, she had whisked him away to go talk tile. Leaving Mikasa and Levi in their dust. 

Mikasa, still unsure about how she felt about Levi, decided to take this opportunity of having him alone to learn a little more, “So how long have you been tattooing?” she started the conversation off with something innocent enough that he wouldn’t get suspicious. 

Levi, surprised by the sudden inquiry, looked up and met her eyes, “I started tattooing when I was 18. So its been almost seven years.”

_Huh, so he’s almost 25? He doesn't look like it._ She thought about it and decided to ask a bold question next, “So are you and Hanji together?”

Levi’s eyes widened, “Why do you ask?” His eyes lowered and his smile turned into a wicked grin, “Do you like what you see?”

“Um no,” Mikasa cringed. She guessed that was a no, “I was just wondering since you two are really close and run a business together.”

“Hanji is Asexual,” his seriousness had returned, “She has been a very close friend of mine since I was young.”

“Are you Asexual?” Mikasa blurted out without thinking.

Levi laughed, “Ha, not even close missy. You are being particularly noisy about a stranger you barely know, any reason why?”

Mikasa tried to word her answer carefully, she didn’t want to cause Eren, or the business any unneeded trouble, “Well since we are going to be sharing an office I figured getting to know one another wouldn’t be a bad idea. Eren has already started - ” he cut her off

“The brat? Ah, so that’s what this is about. Don’t worry about him. As long as he keeps his mouth in check we won’t have any problems.” Levi smirked. “This has been fun and all but I need to go rein Hanji in or your poor brother will be stuck with her all night long. He has no idea what he got himself into,” he paused before walking away. Walking towards the back office door, finally out of Mikasa’s hearing range, he sighed and whispered under his breath “Neither do I.”

 

\------------------------ _Levi’s POV_ \------------------------

He walked through the connecting back room and thought about what he had just said. _Why did I say that? I don’t care about some shitty brat. I’m only here because I needed a change of scenery. I’m certainly not here to get involved in some shitty romance._ His thoughts were broken by the shrill sound of Hanji’s voice, still blabbering away about tiles and shit.

“Oh look here’s Levi I’ll ask him!” Damn, he’d been spotted.

“So Eren is grrrreat with color! Eren thinks that we should decide what color grey title we want to go with and then we can pick a wall color. Do you think we should go with a lighter like 10% gray and deeper red? Or should we go with a medium 30% gray and a candy apple red wall? OR how about a deep heavy 60% grey with firetruck red on the walls? This also begs the question, cool gray or french gray. Are we still doing all black furniture? What do you think Levi?” 

He just stared at the women who was speaking at the speed of light. Once she stopped to breathe, he blinked a few times. Unsure exactly sure how to respond he sighed, “I don’t care. Just as long as the furniture is black.”

Hanji sighed, “Were you even listening to me? I want some feedback here it’s not just my shop.”

He was lost in thought trying to devise a plan to get Hanji to leave him alone, when he noticed Eren making an escape during the rambling brunette’s momentary distraction. For a 20 year old brat, the kid actually isn’t all that bad, plus he’s got a great ass. _Why the hell am I doing this? What is wrong with me? I can’t do this again. It’ll only turn out like last time._ Hanji’s babbling brought him back again.

“Levi come on! I know its not your favorite topic of discussion but we need to start making some decisions here so we can get this place up and running. Otherwise the entire idea to move out here has been for nothing. Which reminds me, what are we going to do about living arrangements out here?”

_Oh shit that’s right. Our extension on the hotel room expires tomorrow night._

“How about we stay with Eren!” Hanji blurted out.

He gave her a death stare. “Why the hell would I want to stay with the brat? Besides you know how I am about keeping things clean. The kid’s probably the messiest person in the damn city.” Although, he’d be lying to himself if the idea of sharing a room with Eren didn’t excite him a little. 

She grinned “Ok then. How about we just stay here until we can find an apartment? The office is actually pretty big and I’m sure Eren and Mikasa won’t mind if we put a couch in there. We can go thrifting for one and maybe we can find one with a pullout bed.” She winked at him with a cheesy grin on her face.

_God damn it. She can read me like a freaking book._

“Whatever. Yeah I guess that’s about our only realistic option. I don’t want this to be permanent though so tomorrow we need to start looking for apartments” he demanded.

“Aye aye Captain!” Hanji agreed. She looked around finally realizing that Eren had left. “Let’s see if Eren and Mikasa want to come help us look for a couch!”

Levi ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. _I need some time away from that kid. He’s messing with my head. He’s just a young bratty kid, why can’t I stop thinking about him? I can’t get his face out of my mind, why does he have to be so fucking cute and blushy all the time?_ The time of their first meeting flickered across his mind. The kid been surprising him since the morning he turned around to see the taller male standing there, blatantly staring at him. Eren looked so innocent that Levi almost felt guilty. Judging from his outfit the kid was obviously a serious nerd. His shitty clothing choices and glasses made Levi want to teach him a thing or two about fashion. Eren’s eyes were absolutely beautiful, Levi had never seen anything like them. They were this gorgeous turquoise color that reminded him of the ocean. There was however, one thing about the kid that was out of place, his gorgeous tanned skin that Levi desperately wanted to ink. He thought to himself the kid must have been born with it because no way he is outside enough to maintain a natural tan. Although he’d have to get the brat shirtless to confirm.

“LEVI!” Hanji shouted, breaking his daydream, “Are you ready? We are all going to the thrift store, Eren and Mikasa want to come with us to look for a couch! We should also look for a desk and some other things for our office!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Apparently during Levi’s mental break Hanji had wandered off, again, and made plans without him, again. His eyes shot to Eren who was walking in behind Mikasa. Levi wondered how someone who looked so innocent and submissive one minute could piss him off so bad the next. Eren’s eyes met his. The brats cheeks turned bright red. _I really wish he would stop doing that. Sooner or later I’m not going to be able to control myself around him._ Levi shook his head as he joined the group. They immediately left the store and began discussing places to shop for furniture. Levi kept quiet. He hated shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Levi teaches Eren a thing or two about cleaning!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren talk art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly cute fluff between the boys. But the scene near the end was one of the many I have been very excited about writing!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I loved all the comments you guys left on the last chapter. I get so happy every time someone comments or leaves kudos. You guys are awesome!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! Nerv-Maiden.tumblr.com  
> I apologize for any errors I may have missed!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Levi!” Eren moaned, “It’s not going to fit!”

“You shitty brat! You have to lift with your knees!”

“I am!” he screamed, “Its not working! We are going to have to put it in another way.”

“It’ll fit. I swear to god brat don’t make me come in there!” Levi shouted.

“I can’t move! I think it’s stuck.”

“You have turn your body with it so you don’t get stuck. Damnit Eren haven’t you ever done this before?”

“Of course!” Eren yelled back, “But never with a stubborn old man!”

“You’re both doing it wrong! You should have used a bigger door,” Hanji cut in!

“Not now glasses! I’m a little busy.”

“Well excuse me for trying to help!” she whined. Having had enough of this ridiculous display, she took matters into her own hands and before long everything was finished, “There! Doesn't that look great?”

“Tch. Whatever. If we had of done it my way in the first place it wouldn’t have taken this long.” He eyed Eren with a devious grin, “I guess the brat just needs to learn to follow orders better.” 

Eren felt his cheeks flame up, “Yeah well, why the hell would I take orders from someone who needs a booster seat?”

Levi’s eyes widen, “What the hell did you say to me brat? You better watch it! One more word out of you and I’ll kick that pretty face of yours into next month!” 

Hearing this Hanji burst out laughing, holding her stomach, Eren didn’t exactly know why but he was pretty sure it was because she knew Levi was full of it.

“If you two lovers are done,” Hanji spoke up in between laughs, “We still have quite a bit of things that need to be moved in and then the office space will finally be complete!”

“We are NOT lovers!” the boys shouted in unison. They both immediately looked in the opposite direction or one another. 

Hanji shared a grin with Mikasa, who spoke up in an attempt to get them back to work, “Sure. Either way we still have work to do! That furniture isn’t going to move itself.” 

Eren uncrossed his arms and sighed, but still refused to look at the stubborn man standing to his left, “Yeah I guess so. Let’s get back to work!”

Hanji and Mikasa walked off together talking about all the work that still needed to be done. Left alone with Levi, Eren hesitantly turned his head to sneak a look at the feisty man standing by his side. His eyes were met with a piercing stare of blueish grey. Eren felt his face flame up with embarrassment.

Levi smiled, “Come on kid. If we don’t get moving those two will come back and drag us by our feet.”

Eren took a moment to soak in the smile on Levi’s usually expressionless face before following behind him. “You should smile more often!” he called out.

The brunet couldn’t see Levi’s face but he knew he got the reaction he was hoping for when he was answered with, “Tch. You really know how to push my buttons Eren.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the past week, a lot of changes have happened. Levi and Hanji were able to find a great 2 bedroom apartment, which Levi was thankful for considering the idea of sleeping on a couch in the back room any longer disgusted him. They had also gotten the last of their belongings shipped from New York, thanks to fellow tattoo artist and good friend to Levi, Petra. At least for a while, Levi and Hanji planned to call San Francisco home. 

Meanwhile, Eren and Levi have been at each others throats constantly over every little thing imaginable. Other than Jean, Eren had never met anyone as obnoxious as himself. This was different though. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of playfulness, rather than contempt, coming from Levi’s end. Although he knew better than to call him out on it. Despite being 10 cm shorter, Levi always managed to put Eren in his place thus ending their numerous arguments. 

Progress on the businesses was coming along smoothly. The group had been shopping for a wide variety of furniture and accessories to dress up the old space.  
The floral shop was coming along quickly and they were hoping to have their grand re-opening within the next two weeks. With the major renovations finished, except for the storage coolers which were being installed this week, all that was left was decorations and stocking the shelves. Crystal Titan Tattoos on the other hand, was still a work in progress because Levi was so damn meticulous about every detail. He insisted on being present for all the deliveries and installation of the equipment, which normally wouldn’t have been an issue, but every single time he didn’t agree with what the workers were doing he tried to do it for them and poor Hanji had to step in and put a stop to it.

After finishing moving the rest of the large furniture into the office the group stood back and admired their work. They just finished as Armin walked in, stopping by on his way home from classes.

“Wow everyone! It looks great. I love the way you divided it up and utilized the space,” he looked at Eren, “Maybe you’ll actually be able to keep this one clean!”

Eren laughed, “Hell yes! I am definitely going to keep this clean!”

Levi cut in, looking at Armin, “Don’t worry kid. If he leaves even one paper out of place, he’ll answer to me. Don’t forget this is our office as well.”

Eyes flicking to Levi and quickly returning to Eren, Armin continued, “That’s true Eren. Now it’s not just yours, you need to learn to be neat.”

Getting annoyed at his friend’s doubts in him, Eren defended himself, “I can totally keep this place clean! I might not meet Mr. Windex’s standards but it’ll be organized!”

Levi shot him a look but refrained from commenting. 

Hanji, who had been on her phone, had a sudden burst of excitement, “Oh my god! I have been so busy with the shop that I completely forgot that tomorrow is Halloween! We should totally have a halloween party! We can have it here and invite all our friends, well all your friends,” she gestured to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, “Since Levi and I don’t know anyone else here! I can make all those funky and disgusting looking Halloween party foods you see online AND we can have a costume contest!”

“That sounds like fun.” Mikasa nodded. Having become fast friends with Hanji, the two girls had become practically inseparable and were probably already planning all kinds of surprises. 

Eren and Armin agreed, “Yeah let’s do it! We can invite Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, and Christa and Ymir.”

Levi, knowing he was out voted, accepted defeat on one condition, “Fine, but we are not doing it on our side. I don’t want a bunch of messy brats near my equipment.”

“That’s Fine” Mikasa confirmed, “We aren’t expecting any deliveries or installations tomorrow so we just need to clean up a bit. Eren and I have some tables and chairs we can bring from home. We are basically done we just need to decorate. It looks really bland right now. Any suggestions Hanji?”

“Well our walls are going to be covered in samples of our work. Why don’t you get some art to display?” She suggested.

Mikasa smiled, “Thats a great idea!” She then turned to Eren with hopeful eyes, “Why don’t you paint us something to put up?” Levi’s ears perked up like a curious cat waiting to hear the brunet’s response.

Eren’s cheerful mood was quickly diluted, “Mikasa you know I haven’t painted in months. I just haven’t had the drive since - ”

“I know” she cut him off, “But you are so talented Eren and you have to move on. This could be just the opportunity you need! Let’s start by hanging up some of your old paintings, maybe that will inspire you to make something new.”

“You paint kid?” Levi spoke up, asking Eren with genuine interest. “Would you show me some of your work?”

Eren was shocked but internally beaming, “Uh, yeah! I am going to college for visual arts. I can’t draw for shit but people really seem to like my paintings.” 

“Do you like your work?” Levi asked walking over to him.

With every step Eren’s breathing had quickened, he was used to being in the same room as the older man, but he still grew uneasy when Levi was close to him.

“Um, I guess so.” he answered reluctantly.

“Tch. Don’t sound so excited kid, I’m serious. I don’t care if other people like them, I want to know if you like them?” Levi asked again now standing directly in front of the tall brunet.

Mikasa, sensing Eren’s hesitance, spoke up before he had time to answer Levi’s demands, ““Hanji? Armin? Can you guys come help me in the other room? We got our first delivery of stock yesterday and I haven’t had a chance to unload most of it since we’ve been so busy with the office.”

“Sure!” They both announced! Armin and Hanji had also become fast friends and bonded over a love of all things logical. The trio made their way out of the office, just before closing the door, Mikasa turned and smiled at Eren. He heard the click of the door. This was it, no turning back, he was alone with Levi. 

Eren swallowed loudly, why did Levi have such a powerful effect on him? “Well yeah, I like my paintings. It’s just - ” Levi cut him off.

“Thats all I needed to hear kid.” Levi looked into Eren’s eyes, “If you don’t want to show me one that’s fine, I get it. You’ve seen my art though and I think it’s only fair if you show me yours,” he grinned.

Ignoring his obviously red face, Eren asked, puzzled, “Your art?”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Yes brat. My art.” He turned slightly to the side to show off his right arm, which was almost completely covered in tattoos. Eren hadn’t been had a chance to look at them up close since meeting Levi. Trying not to let his mouth hang open like a dog, Eren leaned in for a closer look. It was absolutely flawless. The sleeve covering most of his arm seemed to form a scene. From top to bottom it formed a landscape. There was a sun near the top that stretched onto his chest, followed by a mountain and the ocean was near the bottom by his wrist. Various additions had also been added, such as a shark in the ocean and other creatures. Somehow they all worked together and formed a beautiful work of art. The colors were so vibrant it was no wonder Levi wore black all the time. He probably wanted the focus to be his tattoos. One thing was missing that Eren thought was a fairly common staple in the tattoo world, flowers.

“There’s no flowers?” Eren looked up at the older man. “Hey! and for that matter,” he continued, “If it’s your art, how’d you do this on yourself?”

Levi rolled this eyes again, ignoring the flower comment, “Damn brat. I didn’t do them, Hanji did.” 

“Then wouldn’t your arm technically be Hanji’s art, not yours?” Eren questioned.

“She did the ink, but they were all my designs. Just like most of the designs on the wall,” he explained. Levi leaned against the desk, crossing his feet. “Now, enough about me. Are you going to show me some of your paintings or not?”

Eren stared at the raven-haired man, just as he had done the morning they first met. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach getting restless. No one had ever had this kind of effect on his mind and body, not that he had much dating experience to begin with. Up until now he had been conflicted, he just had one last question.

“Levi?” Eren whispered, “Why did you become a tattoo artist?”

Levi sat quietly, pondering the question, “My family wasn’t very supportive, but that never stopped me before.” He paused, “Plus it’s something I can do no matter where I end up. I’m guessing Hanji told you that I have a tendency to move quite a bit and not stay in the same place very long.” He stopped again before finally answering, “I became a tattoo artist because it’s what I wanted.” Levi smiled, like Eren had never seen him smile before. It was the happiest he’d ever seen him. 

With that Eren had all he needed. He still wasn’t quite sure why, but this pocket-sized punk had created a permanent home for himself inside Eren’s mind and he had only been denying it up until now. He was absolutely crazy about him!

“Oi. Brat, you’re staring again!” Levi snapped.

Eren laughed and smiled, “Yeah I guess I am. Sorry! If you want to see my paintings you’ll have to come to my place since that’s where they all are.”

“Whatever kid. I said I wanted to see them didn’t I?”

Eren’s smile doubled in size, “I warn you, it’s not up to Mr. Windex’s standards!”

“Tch. You get your kicks out of annoying the shit out of me, don’t you?” Levi smirked.

“Most of the time,” Eren grinned. Running off towards the door, he grabbed Levi’s hand, “Let’s go!” 

Levi’s eyes widened, “Damn kid slow down. I’m sure they aren’t going anywhere.”

“Yeah but you might!” Eren turned back, not stopping for a second, ”I want to show you before you decide to leave and find somewhere new!”

Levi grinned, “Trust me kid, I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally happened!! Eren admitted that he has feelings for Levi! Although we all knew that haha
> 
> Also, the cleaning scene I mentioned in the notes from last week didn't make it into this update so..
> 
> Next week: Levi teaches Eren how to clean and Eren opens up to Levi about why he stopped painting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi teaches Eren a thing or two about cleaning.
> 
> ps - i'm really bad at chapter summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is up a bit later than normally, I didn't have a chance to read through it completely until today. 
> 
> Seriously guys, I am SOOOO thankful for all the messages, comments, and kudos you have left me!!!! You are all wonderful people and I love you!! Please leave me more I am lonely haha! Plus I love reading what everyone has to say and their thoughts on the story so far!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! Nerv-Maiden.tumblr.com  
> I apologize for any errors I may have missed!
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi stared in horror. 

“I warned you didn’t I?” Eren reminded him with a smile, stepping into the danger zone that passed as his bedroom.

The words struggled to find their way from Levi’s mouth, “How do you live in here brat? You can barely see the floor.” He was completely baffled, sure Eren said it was messy, but this; this is just ridiculous.

“Yeah, yeah! I don’t need a lecture from an old man!” Eren whined, preoccupied with trying to find his portfolio. He hadn’t so much as touched any of his paintings since his mom died. It was buried under a seemingly endless pile of junk, including clothing, books, and an empty laundry basket. Finally reaching the depths of the room, he pulled out a large brown portfolio. He laid it carefully on the bed and just stared at it. As excited as Eren was to show Levi his artwork, it had been six months since he last even thought about it. He knew Mikasa and Armin were right that he needed to stop dwelling on the past and move on, but why was it so damn hard?

Levi shifted uneasily. Trying to think about something other than the endless sea of shit surrounding him he changed the subject, “Ya know kid, I’m only 24. I’m really not much older than you,” he admitted. “Besides, when it comes to regular cleanliness, I will lecture anyone that deserves it.” He was hesitant to even enter the room, unsure where to put his feet, he resigned himself to just remaining in the doorway.

 _Only 24 huh? Makes me feel a little better_ , Eren pondered. Finally looking away from the bed he noticed that Levi was still standing in the doorway, “How are you going to look at my paintings from the hallway?” Eren joked, knowing that his messy room was having a profound effect on the shorter man. 

“You are perfectly capable of bringing them out here. I have no intention of entering that danger zone you call a bedroom, unless it is properly cleaned.” Levi demanded.

“Fine. I guess you can see my beautiful artwork some other time.” Eren shrugged, pretending to show no interest, knowing damn well that he had piqued Levi’s curiosity. 

“Tch. Damn brat,” Levi sighed, “You win, but we are going to do this my way! And this room is unacceptable. Once it it properly cleaned I can relax. Then we can do what we came here for and leave. ”

Eren had a wide grin, “Ok! Sounds like a plan.”

Levi turned and left. Eren was very confused and started to follow after him. But he was back before Eren even made it out of the room. His jacket was gone. Revealing his signature black tank top and gorgeous arms. Eren could feel his eyes wanted to just stare at him all day. Levi ventured into the room and ran his fingers through his hair, “We’ve got a lot of work to do kid. Let’s get started.” 

Levi worked so swiftly and only spoke up occasionally to ask Eren where he wanted to put a certain item. However, he was learning very quickly that organizing the brat’s room was easier said than done.

“I’m throwing away these shorts I found in the corner,” Levi announced as he grabbed the nearly full trash bag.

Eren looked up to see his favorite pair of cargo shorts that he had forgotten about, “Why?” he protested, “There’s nothing wrong with them!”

Having had this same discussion several times today over a box, an old paintbrush, and several other useless things that Eren swore he needed, Levi’s patience was wearing thin, “Eren there is a huge hole in them. We are getting rid of them.”

“But what if I want to wear them one day? Just like the shoebox you made me throw away! I might use these things some day!”

Disregarding the brunet’s wishes, Levi tossed the old, dirty shorts into the trash. “You sound like a hoarder Eren. Most of this mess is shit that you can throw away.”

Eren was becoming annoyed. He hated cleaning to begin with, cleaning with Levi was even worse. He decided to have a bit of fun and push his luck, “Fine then! Just throw away all my clothes. Then I can come to work naked!” With a huge cheesy grin, he stared across the room into Levi’s eyes.

Levi laughed, “Go ahead! Freeze your ass off. That’s something I’d pay money to see!”

_Did he say that because he wants to see my ass? Or is he saying he’d pay to see me do something than stupid? Arghh! Him and his fucking mixed signals!_

Not getting yelled at and looking for any excuse to stop cleaning, gave Eren all permission he needed to keep pushing Levi’s buttons. He was feeling brave and decided to take it a step further. He crawled up from the floor onto the bed. On his knees, he rubbed his chest and legs seductively, “Sorry!” His eyes were locked with Levi’s, ”It’s a private show. Invitation only.”

An evil grin overcame Levi’s smile, “Oh is that so brat?”

_Oh shit. I didn’t think this through._

“You’re such an idiot kid,” Levi whipped a nearby pillow, that was stuffed between Eren’s desk and wall, at Eren’s head.

Eren blushed, his plan had backfired. Having once again been put in his place by the older man, Eren shut his mouth and kept cleaning without complaint. 

After what seemed like an eternity spent cleaning with Levi, Eren could finally see his floor, a sight long since lost. His desk was organized and all the clothing was sorted. “Damn Levi, it’s never looked this good in here!” Eren announced. 

“What did you expect kid?” Levi said proudly, “How do you think I keep my shop looking so pristine?”

Eren thought honestly, “I figured you just had a weird cleaning fetish.”

“Tch. No kid. Filth is disgusting, end of story. In my line of work you can never be too clean, I could go out of business for not keeping everything spotless.” he explained.

“That makes sense,” Eren shrugged, talking about cleaning was not exactly a thrill for the young brunet. “Now will you look at my art?” 

Levi rolled his eyes, but smiled at the kid’s enthusiasm, “Yeah kid, let’s see what you can do!”

Eren pulled out an assortment of paintings he had done over the years, most of which were landscapes and scenery from around the city. His favorite scenes to paint were sunrises and oceans. He spread out the art over his newly cleaned bed and waited silently for Levi’s reaction. Based on his experience so far, he was expecting a lot of criticism. 

Levi looked through the various paintings with little expression on his face from what Eren could tell. After a few minutes of looking he finally spoke, “These are gorgeous Eren. You’re extremely talented.” Eren was stunned at the man’s honesty. He felt the proud warmth coming off his cheeks. The praise reminded him a little too much of the things his mother used to say. Before he had time to respond Levi continued, “Seriously kid, these are amazing. Your use of color is phenomenal and the balance is perfect. Do you only paint scenery?” Eren was completely dumbfounded by Levi’s reaction. He was flattered, but he couldn’t help but feel a little conflicted. On one hand, he was ecstatic that Levi liked his work, but on the other, he couldn’t help but think of his mom, which just made him feel like shit. 

“Y-yeah. I tried drawing people one time and those are something no one needs to see,” Eren joked trying to make himself focus on something else. 

Levi smiled, “I’m sure they weren’t that bad.” Levi eyed one painting in particular. It was a sunset. One of the last paintings Eren had done before losing his mother. “Hey kid, do you think I’d be able to keep this one?” Levi asked shyly, “I really like the colors you used and I want something different to hang up in my shop.”

If Eren’s mouth hadn’t already been hanging open, it definitely was now. Levi sounded like a completely different person when he talked about art. It was clear now to Eren that it was much more than a job for Levi. 

“Yes!” he shouted, “I’d love it if you hung my art up!” his blushing cheeks got more intense with each word. “They aren’t doing anything here besides collecting dust. At least this way they get put to use. Take more if you want,” he continued. 

“Thanks kid,” Levi replied, “In that case, ” he paused, “I’ll take all of them.”

Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “For real? You like them that much?”

“Tch, why do you sound so surprised? I wasn’t lying when I said you were talented earlier.” Levi admitted, “Mikasa was definitely right. You should make something new for the flower shop. These would compliment your business very well.” 

Eren’s already waning mood came crashing down. He hadn’t painted anything new since his mother passed away and he was quite content to never touch a paintbrush again. All he wanted was to change the subject, even though listening to Levi talk about his art gave him butterflies, “If you want me to hang some up then don’t take all of them!” Eren laughed, hoping Levi wouldn’t press the matter further.  
 _I’m not ready to tell him yet. It’s better off with him not knowing._

“Tch, damn brat. You’re the one who said take whatever I wanted. Anyways we should get back to the shop and - ” he stopped, taking note of Eren’s obvious distress, “You alright kid?”

Eren tried his best to pull himself together and not let Levi see that he was upset. Although it wasn’t really working, “Oh, uh, yeah. Let’s go then! I’m sure they are all wondering what’s taking us so long.”

Levi didn’t press any further, “Ok Eren.” He smiled softly, “If you ever want to talk I’m here to listen.” He nudged Eren’s arm with his elbow. The young brunet felt his heart race at the sudden contact. 

“But,” Levi spoke up, “That doesn't mean I wanna hear about your shitty problems all the time, got it kid?”

Eren was grateful for Levi’s excellent ability to read a situation. It was one of the many reasons he had become so fond of the pocket-sized punk. Eren hoped that one day he’d be able to open up and tell Levi what happened that caused him to stop painting, but for now he was content.

Laughing softly, Eren grabbed his bag and coat as the pair walked towards to door.

 _Buzz._ Feeling the familiar vibration in his back pocket, Eren checked his phone.

“Hey hold on a sec Levi,” Eren called out, “Mikasa wants us to bring over the tables and chairs that we’ve got. Hanji wants to use them for tomorrow night.”

Levi sighed, “God damn glasses, How does she expect the two of us to move all that shit practically across the city on foot?”

Eren looked confused. “Levi,” he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “I do have a car ya know.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the shop, Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa were busy decorating and starting to set things up for the following night’s festivities. As requested by Levi, all party activities were taking place on the floral side of the unique building. Black and orange steamers were hung from the ceiling, along with paper spiders and cobwebs. Reminding everyone within earshot that halloween was her favorite holiday, Hanji was sparing no expense. Mikasa had saved a few of the black flower arrangements that Eren made and scattered them around the shop. They were accented nicely by all the pumpkins that Hanji had bought. All that was needed now was the food and costumes. 

Mikasa hurried over to the door when she saw the boys standing outside.

Levi and Eren walked in together each holding one end of a long collapsed table.

Hanji looked up from the streamers she was hanging, “That will be perfect for the food! I am making so much stuff! I hope you guys invited a lot of friends. Did you bring the chairs too boys? We can set those up over here.”

“You’ll need to sanitize it before anything edible goes on this!” Levi shouted, eyeing Eren with an annoyed expression.

Eren smirked, “What are you talking about? It’s fine!”

“Fine?” Levi set his end of the table against the wall, leaving Eren supporting most of the weight. His mood become worse with each step, “You think being stuck in that disgusting trash heap you call a car is _fine?_ ” 

“It wasn’t _that_ bad Levi! You’re overreacting!” Eren replied. Unable to hold the table any longer he set it down carefully as not to scuff the new floors they had just installed. 

“I swear to god brat you are really getting on my nerves! That sorry excuse for a passenger seat had more garbage shoved under it than I have ever seen! I am going home to take a long hot shower, ” he stopped at the door before leaving, and turned to Eren, “Ya know kid, It was one thing to pick up your dirty underwear that you somehow managed to scatter all over your bedroom, but that car of yours was just gross.”

With that Levi was gone. Eren was left a blushing mess because everyone in the room now knew that Levi had touched Eren’s underwear. Although Levi failed to mention that it was while helping him clean his room. He turned around slowly to see Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin trying their best not to laugh.

“It’s not what you think!” Eren blurted out.

“Sure Eren, ” Mikasa smiled, “Why don’t you explain it to us then?”

Hanji hopped off the small step ladder she was using to hang decorations and joined the group, “Oh! I gotta hear this!”

“It wasn’t anything, really! Levi came over to the house to check out my paintings that we talked about earlier today - ” Hanji cut him off.

“So he liked your work so much that he just couldn’t resist any longer and finally made his move?” Hanji’s eyes were wide with anticipation.

Eren’s expression changed. He was confused. He hadn’t told anyone that he had feelings for Levi. _Why does she think that Levi would have made a move on me?_

“Um not exactly, ” he finally answered, “We were cleaning my room because Levi didn’t want to even step inside of it because it was so messy.”

Hanji pouted, “Yeah that sounds like him,” her tone bounced right back to normal, “Anyways now that most of the decorations are up and Mikasa and I are going to make the food tomorrow. What is everyone wearing?”

Everyone paused for a moment. Eren hadn’t even considered what he was going to wear. He hadn’t been to a Halloween party since high school. 

Mikasa was the first to speak, “I have an old black dress I could use, I guess I’ll be a witch, ” she smiled.

Hanji’s eyes lit up, “Thats what I was going to be! We should match! What about you Armin?”

“I was going to be a detective, ” he replied shyly.

“Oh that’s perfect for you Armin!” said Mikasa. 

All eyes were then turned to Eren, “What about you Eren?” Hanji asked.

He froze. He hadn’t thought about it all. Eren had been too distracted by that shitty pocket sized punk to think about Hanji’s party. _What could I wear that would get Levi’s attention?_ he thought. He pondered it for a minute debating the pros and cons of what he was about to do. At this point he hadn’t thought about how this newly accepted crush was going to pan out. Throwing caution to the wind he decided that now as good a time as any.

“Well,” he meekly replied, “I didn’t really have any ideas. What do you guys think?”

“What about a cop? Or a scientist?” Hanji suggested.

Eren could feel his cheeks warming up just at the thought of asking his next question, “Those could work. But Hanji, ” he stopped for a second attempting to gather his words, “What should I wear if I want to get Levi’s attention?” 

The huge smile that appeared on Hanji’s face quickly spread to Mikasa and Armin. Eren wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he was expecting, but he wasn’t expecting awkward stares and silence. 

Mikasa finally spoke up, “We were all wondering when you’d tell us Eren! I am so excited for you! Even though I think Levi can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, I will definitely help you get his attention any way I can!”

“Me too!” Armin chimed in, “We need to make you a killer costume that will knock his socks off! Or should I say knock his pants off?” Armin grinned.

“Armin!” Eren objected, “Wait, ” he remember Mikasa’s remark, “Are you guys saying you knew this whole time?”

“Not for sure Eren, but we all had our suspicions. You’ve never been very good at hiding your feelings, ” Mikasa explained.

Hanji was uncharacteristically quiet. The grin on her face however had grown more and more devious while the trio was talking. Eren could tell that she was excited like Mikasa and Armin, but she was definitely planning something.

As if hearing Eren’s thoughts she finally spoke, “Eren, ” she put both hands on Eren’s shoulders, “Do you _really_ want to get his attention?”

Eren’s already blushing cheeks worsened, “Well, yeah. I’m not exactly sure why but I really like him and if we are having a party I want to wear something he’d like.”

Hanji nodded in confirmation, “Wait here.” She scooted off towards to the backroom. Returning almost instantly she had retrieved a black dress bag.

She handed it to Eren, gesturing for him to open it, “This. It’s one of my old costumes but I can alter it to fit you before tomorrow. If you really want to get his attention and win over him, **this** is what you need to wear!”

Eren hesitantly unzipped the bag and before he even got halfway down he knew exactly what was inside. All eyes were on the outfit hanging now in plain view. Mikasa and Armin stood mouths open yet speechless. Hanji kept nodding, positive that this would help Eren achieve his goal of capturing Levi’s heart.

Eren’s entire face was now bright red. His throat felt dry. He could barely form a response to the outlandish suggestion from the brunette to his left.

“You want me to wear _what?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I want to keep Eren's costume a surprise until next week!
> 
> Thank you again for all the great comments and encouraging messages! I really appreciate them and I love reading them! I'm kind of curious what you guys think Eren's costume will be.
> 
> I also decided that I will be doing a special Christmas update this Thursday as my present to all my wonderful readers!! So please look forward to an extra chapter this week!!
> 
> Next time - Operation get Levi's attention and Halloween Party!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~This is part 1 of this week's update! I will be posting the rest on Saturday as usual!~~
> 
> UPDATE: Unfortunately I won't be posting the new chapter today. It's still being written and I don't want to rush through it like I did with Ch. 9. So I am SOOOOOO sorry but please wait until next Saturday for chapter 10!!
> 
> The Halloween party is beginning! Eren has a surprise for Levi!
> 
> Most of the chapter is Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!! and Happy Birthday to our loveable, angry Levi!!
> 
> Thank you SOOOOO much for all the comments and kudos you all left on the last chapter!!! I am positively thrilled that you are all enjoying the story so far! Seriously I can't say it enough, you are all so nice and supportive! Please continue to support me and my story :D 
> 
> I hope you like this special holiday update! Something ended up happening that I did not originally intend, sometimes characters have their own plans :D
> 
> Follow my tumblr for updates and such! Nerv-Maiden.tumblr.com  
> Also, I apologize for any errors, I literally JUST finished writing this and I had a friend quickly read over it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_I look ridiculous._ Eren stared at his reflection in the mirror. He just wanted to hide in the back room all night. Thank god everyone agreed to let him get dressed here so he didn’t have to be seen walking to and from his house. Continuing to stare at himself and pondering how to escape without Hanji and Mikasa hunting him down, his mind wandered to either today.

_“Please?” Eren whined, “Let me get ready here so I don’t have to walk home like this!”_

_“I guess that makes the most sense, although we’ll have to be careful that Levi doesn’t accidentally walk in. It needs to be a total surprise, ” Hanji stated, “Besides Levi wouldn’t want strangers to see you like this anyways!” She laughed to herself and scampered off to finish the last minute preparations with Mikasa and Armin._

“Are you ready yet?” Hanji came bursting through the door breaking his daydream

“Well, ” Eren sighed, “As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” He turned revealing his front side to Hanji, who was beaming like a proud mother.

“You look adorable Eren! Levi won’t be able to keep his eyes off you like this! You just need one last thing!” She ran over to the closet and pulled out a small white lace head piece and tied it around Eren’s head. “There!” She announced, “Done!”

Eren took one last look at himself in the mirror and blushed just at the sight of himself. _God I hope this works!_

“Yeah!” Hanji shouted, “Keep blushing like that! Levi won’t be able to stand it, it’ll drive him wild! He might even take you right there in the middle of the party!”

Eren was speechless, first Hanji convinced him to wear this extremely revealing outfit in front of all his friends, now she is telling him that Levi won’t be able to handle seeing him like this, “Hanji, ” he finally spoke up, “Do you really think Levi will like it?”

Hanji flashed a sweet smile, “Eren, trust me, I’ve known Levi a long time. Just keep up that cute blushing facade and Levi will be putty in your hands.” She winked and with that she was gone.

Eren took one last minute to look himself over. He fixed his skirt and put on his black shoes. He smiled to himself as he buckled the shoes. Eyes glancing over to the jet black stiletto heels Hanji had suggested. _Thank god I talked her out of those._

He stood, took a deep breath and walked towards the door, “Well, here goes nothing!”

\------------------------ Levi’s POV ------------------------

 _This is so stupid. Damn four-eyes and her brilliant ideas._ Levi sneered to himself as he pulled his cape over his shoulders. Staring at himself in the mirror, he checked over his outfit one last time, adjusting the cape around his neck so it laid comfortably against his long sleeve white shirt and fixing the one button that was out of place on his black vest. His raven hair was styled in his usual fashion pulled to one side revealing his undercut. With usual black jeans and black boots, he decided this was more than enough. _Shit. Why am I even doing this?_

Alone in his apartment, he contemplated remaining there and facing Hanji’s wrath later. _I wonder what Eren will be wearing?_ The thought flickered across his mind. He didn’t linger on it. Levi glanced at the bedside table and spotted the fake vampire teeth Hanji had left him. _She’s fuckin’ dense if she thinks I’m actually putting those disgusting things in my mouth._

His phone buzzed. It was a text from Hanji. 

**Hanji:** Hey grouchy! Can you get here a little earlier than 8? I’ve got a surprise for you that I think you’re going to want to see ;D

Tch. I’ve had enough of her damn surprises, but I guess no point in arguing 

**Levi:** Yeah whatever. 

The clock flashed 7:20. _Damn, with that long ass walk I better leave now._ With that he grabbed the necessities and walked out the door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up to the door he checked his phone, 7:40. _Not bad._ He stuffed his phone back in his phone and opened the door. Hanji was already standing right there waiting for him.

“Great! You got here just in time! Eren’s friends said that they would be here in about a half an hour so that gives us plenty of time for you to, ah, enjoy, your surprise!” Hanji barely let Levi get inside before she dragged him to the backroom door. 

“Damn it four eyes! Calm down!” He yanked his hand away from her grip, “What on earth is so damn important?” At that moment Levi realized that they were the only people in the room, “And for that matter where the hell is everyone?”

Hanji grinned, “The only thing you need to worry about it anxiously waiting for you right behind this door!” She paused slightly before walking away, “Don’t worry! I’m the only other one here so don’t worry about getting too noisy! Have fun!”

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Levi eyed the door suspiciously before finally gripping the handle and slowly pulling it towards him. After years of Hanji’s “surprises” he wasn’t taking any chances. At first glance nothing looked unusual, all the furniture was still in its usual place and it was clean. The lights had been dimmed, but other than that it was just as Levi had last seen it. Taking one last step into the quiet room and closing the door behind him, he realized why nothing initially caught his attention. Eren was hiding in the corner. _Stupid kid, must have been waiting until the door was shut._

Levi sighed, “Come on out kid. Hanji said you’ve got a surprise for me?” he crossed his arms and waited near the couch.

Even in this dim light Levi could see Eren’s bright blushing cheeks clear as day. Eren slowly stepped perfectly into Levi’s line of vision, giving him a full view of his surprise. Eren was dressed head to toe in black and white, covered in lace and ruffles. His black dress formed tightly to his torso. The puffy black sleeves accented his already feminine shoulders. The frilly white apron was tied neatly around his waist and perfectly matched the adorable head piece that adorned his messy brown hair. Levi’s eyes traveled downwards. Eren’s legs were covered in black thigh high stockings. _Holy shit is that a garter belt he’s wearing?_ His shoes were simple black mary janes. Eren wriggled uncomfortably while Levi continued to stare.

“W-we-welcome home, M-master,” Eren’s voice was low and submissive. He tugged at his skirt, “I-I’ve been waiting for you.”

Levi was at a loss for words and he could definitely feel his mouth hanging open. What the hell was happening? It was only a few short days ago that he had revealed to Hanji that he might have a crush on Eren and now Eren is dressed as the most adorable and fuckable maid Levi had ever seen! _Shit. Damn it Levi say something! Tell him how good he looks! Anything!_

“Oh have you?” Levi grinned, “Well I’m sorry I kept you waiting. Now if I may ask, Why on earth are you dressed like that for a simple halloween party?”

Eren’s eyes fell to the floor. _Shit. Why did I say that?_

Levi thought quickly, “What I mean is, you can’t possibly think I’d allow anyone else to see you like this, correct?”

Eren gave him a shy smile, “Oh of course not Master. This costume is especially for you. I wanted to surprise you -” he stopped quickly as if there was more he wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to speak.

Levi sighed. _Good, at least he’s not sad,_ “Damn right it is!” Levi spoke up. He sauntered towards the blushing man, “Is there something you’d like to tell me Eren?” _Please tell me what I think your going to tell me! I can’t stand this anymore._

Eren’s knees went noticeably weak at the sound of his name. He struggled to look Levi in the eye, “W-well, um, yeah, kind of.”

“Well then,” Levi smirked, “Please share it with me, my beautiful maid.”

Eren looked as if he was about to burst. He was doing a very poor job trying to hide the growing erection under his skirt.

“L-Levi,” Eren closed his eyes, gripped his skirt tight with both hands and shouted, “WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?”

 _Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening. I mean I knew the kid liked me but I didn’t think he’d ask me out this fast. He looks so fucking nervous, and cute. Oh I am going to have some fun!_ “Hhmm,” Levi pondered, leaning against the desk and folding his arms. “Ya know kid, ” he whispered, “It really isn’t fair to ask someone that when you’re dressed like this.” He stood and stepped in even closer to Eren, “I mean really you look so damn cute I could eat you, ” he flashed a wicked smile. 

Eren smiled back. He was clearly starting to relax, at least a little, “Well Master. You are dressed as a vampire. I think that would be the appropriate action. ” He stopped and looked up at Levi with seductive eyes, “If you like what you see that is.”

“Don’t tempt me when you’re trapped in here and dressed like that Eren, ” he stepped very close and leaned in towards his ear, “Of course I like what I see.”

Eren stood straight up, most likely in an attempt to distance himself from the shorter man. He put his hands on his hips, “Well, are you going to answer my question or not? Although, ” he paused, letting out a small giggle, “That rocket in your pants gives me a pretty good idea.”

Levi felt his face flush, no one was ever able to have this kind of an effect on him so quickly. _Maybe I should give it a shot. What’s the worst that could happen?_

“Sure kid, why the hell not? Although I do have one condition.”

Eren nodded, “Ok, what is it?”

“No one gets to see you in anything that sexy besides me!” 

Eren blushed, “Deal! So what should I wear to the rest of the party? Everyone is going to be here in like 10 minutes.”

Levi grinned and ran his hands down Eren’s chest, “Oh I have a few ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eren and Levi are official! They decided to try dating. I did not intend for them to get together so soon, but Eren had other ideas. 
> 
> We'll see what Levi had him change into!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~See you on Saturday!!~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween Party has finally arrived!
> 
> Levi and Eren get a chance to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is late! I didn't want to rush through it like chapter 9.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this update. Thank you so so much for the comments and kudos you all left on the last chapter! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates! Nerv-Maiden.tumblr.com
> 
> I apologize for any errors I may have missed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren stood, once again admiring himself in the mirror. After some quick magic from Levi and Hanji, he had been transformed once again. He was still a maid, because Levi liked it too much, but his dress had been traded for black pants, a white shirt, and a black vest. Levi insisted that the frilly white apron and matching headpiece stay. Hanji pouted because Levi was the only party guest who was able to fully appreciate her hard work. 

“You definitely fit the maid type, Eren” Levi smiled tying the apron around his waist.

“I definitely feel more comfortable in this!” Eren said, “Although I don’t feel like it’s getting the same reaction from you.” He tilted his head towards Levi.

“Trust me kid, you could be wearing anything and I would still like it,” he paused, “except that one thing we found while cleaning, that needs to be set on fire.”

Eren blushed a bit, changing the subject, “I can’t wait to introduce my boyfriend to everyone!” Putting particular emphasis on that word.

He noticed Levi’s cheeks flush again, “Shut up brat.”

Soon the party was in full swing and everyone had arrived. Hanji and Mikasa, in their matching witch costumes, were busy making sure everyone ate lots of food. Armin was chatting with Jean and Marco, who were dressed as Frankenstein’s monster and a mummy. Christa and Ymir were also there dressed as a devil and angel. Sasha and Connie were the last to arrive as Thing 1 and Thing 2 and soon joined their conversation. 

“This turned out fantastic!” Sasha exclaimed in between mouthfuls of food.

Armin smiled, “Yeah Hanji and Mikasa really worked hard on all the food and decorations.”

The early moments of the party were spent on introductions. Hanji and Levi met all of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin’s friends. They were also surprised to learn about Eren and Levi’s new relationship. While he got mostly positive responses, Jean, as usual, had to add his 2-cents. 

“About time you got a boyfriend dumbass,” Jean smirked, “I guess that would explain why you’re dressed as some weird man-maid!”

“You should have dressed like a horse, you’ve already got the face for it!” Eren retorted.

“Enough with the damn horse face joke! It wasn’t funny in high school and it’s not funny now!” Jean yelled, getting visibly upset. 

The pair would have continued yelling insults at one another but this was about the time when Armin and Marco usually stepped in and calmed the situation.

“So Levi,” Armin asked in an attempt to change the subject, “Why did you and Hanji suddenly decide to leave New York?”

“Not really any reason,” Levi sipped his drink, “I just got bored with it. The same damn people were always visiting my shop and it got annoying.”

“Now you can’t leave!” Eren smiled, “Unless you take me with you.”

Armin laughed, “Well it that was the case you’d have to answer to Mikasa.”

The night went on as many Halloween parties do. They all ate way too much candy and food. Hanji had planned party games, many of which Levi refused to take part in because of how ridiculous they were. Hanji had also arranged a costume contest with various categories such as Best Female/Male, Best Couple, Best Monster, and so on. She actually made so many that everyone ended up with an award for something. Levi had won the award for Best Male, mostly because he looked the part so much. Eren lost to Christa for the Cutest costume by 2 votes, but he won the Sexiest costume. Which was partly due to Hanji secretly showing off pictures of the original dress version. As the party started winding down and slowly people started leaving, Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin started cleaning up and returning the flower shop to its original state. Levi and Eren however, had disappeared sometime ago. Although no one knew for sure, they all made an effort to stay out of the backroom. 

“So you and Hanji never dated?” Eren inquired, “When I first saw you on the street I thought for sure you two were a thing!”

Levi chuckled, “No, Hanji is asexual. We’ve been friends though for a long ass time. She’ll love the fact that both you and your sister thought we were dating.”

“Mikasa thought so too?” Eren looked surprised, “When did she say that?”

“She talked to me that day you were dragged off to look at floor tiles,” Levi explained, “It was kinda at that point I started to wonder if you had feelings for me because that sister of yours was awfully nosey.”

Eren blushed, “I honestly had no idea how you felt at all! Although, I was really confused when I told everyone that I liked you because Hanji thought it was the other way around.”

“Damn glasses can’t keep her mouth shut,” Levi shook his head.

A question had been on Eren’s mind for a while but he’d always been too nervous to ask, but now felt like a safe time, so he decided to go for it! “So Levi, ” he began, “What are you?”

Levi looked confused, “What the hell are you talking about brat?”

“Well I’m bi, even though I’ve never been with a guy before now. I was just wondering what sexuality you are.” Eren looked at the older man with an innocent smile.

Levi sighed, “Eren, if you keep smiling and blushing like that I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you. Its already a struggle.”

“Don’t struggle then,” Eren moved from his spot on the couch to the arm of the chair that Levi was sitting in. “And don’t dodge my questions by saying stuff like that!”

With a smile Levi stood up, “You idiot we aren’t going to both fit on this chair. If you want to sit with me you should have stayed on the couch.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

The pair sat in silence for a few moments after becoming very comfortable on the rather uncomfortable couch. Levi finally spoke up, “I’m gay Eren.”

Eren, who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, stretching out, taking up most of the space, stared at Levi, “Great, you like guys and so do I!” Eren smiled, rubbing his foot on Levi’s thigh, “Now we can officially say we are dating!”

Levi couldn’t help but smile, “You’re such an idiot.”

As happy as Eren was that he was sitting with the man who had been unknowingly controlling his thoughts for the past few weeks, who was now his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but wonder why it seemed so difficult for Levi to simply tell him he was gay. Eren decided not to push it. Everyone has things that they don’t like talking about, remembering the time that Levi chose not to ask about Eren’s mother. Changing the subject was definitely for the best, Levi would open up to him eventually. Against his better judgement, Eren began to speak.

“So, now that we are dating I guess it’s safe to tell you this.” 

Levi looked up with a confused look, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, right after we first met, and to be honest a couple times after that, ” he paused, “I had a dream about you.”

“Oh did you now?” Levi raised an eyebrow, “May I ask what it was about?”

Eren’s voice got really low and his cheeks became red, “Well, we were in a big empty room and I felt trapped. You were in a big throne, like ones you’d see in an old medieval castle, ” he paused, considering the option of stopping here, but he kept going, “You didn’t have a shirt on.”

Levi leaned his arm on the side of the couch and grinned, “Well then,” he interrupted, “This sounds interesting.”

“Nothing happened!” Eren shouted in a desperate attempt to defend himself, his voice quickly lowered knowing what was coming next, “I walked over to you and you told me to get on my knees. Then I woke up.”

Levi began to speak, but was immediately cut off by Hanji’s intrusion, “Sorry to interrupt boys! But we need help moving some of the tables out to the cars.”

“Tch. They aren’t even that heavy! I bet you were eavesdropping weren’t you?”

Hanji’s awkward laugh explained it all, “Who me? Never! I just need your help. Come on so we can finish cleaning and go home.”

Eren looked at Levi as they both stood, “Let’s continue this later okay?”

Levi smiled, “You read my mind kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here we will have lots of fluff and cute things!
> 
> We are also getting close to the smut! ;D
> 
> Next Time: Daily business life!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the grand opening! 
> 
> Caution: Fluff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOO SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE IS LATE! I have been crazy busy lately planning my wedding for April and before I knew it, it was late last night and the chapter wasn't done. I really appreciate you guys patience with my crazyness! 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you as always for all the kudos and comments left on the last chapter!!! My readers give me strength and inspire me to keep writing!! Thank you each and everyone of you!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates at Nerv-Maiden.tumblr.com  
> I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed.
> 
> Enjoy ~ !

There was a growing chill in the air and Eren could tell that winter would be there any day. A month had passed since Eren had finally worked up the courage to tell Levi how he felt. Eren hadn’t originally planned on initiating contact so quickly but he had never been very adept at controlling his emotions. Much to his surprise Levi returned his feelings and the unlikely pairing started dating officially. But the bliss was short lived, with the grand opening in 3 days, focus had shifted entirely to getting the business as ready as possible. 

Wall Rose Flowers would be open and ready for business after a thorough cleaning. Crystal Titan Tattoos however wasn’t progressing nearly as fast. Eren had recruited Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the gang to help them with the clean up, but Levi was reluctant to take any help. 

“I don’t want a bunch of shitty brats doing a half-assed cleaning job!” he complained to Hanji.

“Well,” she sighed, “We really don’t have any other choice seeing as we supposed to be opening in three days and we still have a ton of work to do. The cabinets are being installed tomorrow and we still need to finish painting. Plus all the little shit that will make this place actually look like we know what the fuck we’re doing!”

Levi sighed, knowing that no matter how much he objected there wasn’t really another option, “Whatever, I guess the brats can help, but I am in charge of cleaning!”

With a smile, Hanji scampered off to tell Eren and the gang that it was going to be a long night.

Much to Levi’s disgust, his shop was soon full of people cleaning, painting, preparing for the cabinets and putting prints of his designs into frames that would soon be hung on the focus wall. Eren, Jean, and Armin were finishing the last wall that needed to be painted when, not as a shock to anyone, Jean had a sudden outburst.

“This is stupid! Why the hell are we painting that shortie’s walls? It’s not like he’s paying us or anything!” He glared at Eren, “Just because he’s your boy toy doesn’t mean the rest of us have to get dragged into it.” He stepped off the ladder and with much more force than necessary he tossed down his paint roller. Levi heard this and wasn’t able to contain his anger any longer. 

“You don’t wanna be here? Then get the hell out! There’s the door. No one is stopping you! And watch who you’re calling boy toy!”

It was no secret that Eren and Jean didn’t get along. Although, for Armin’s sake, he stepped in not wanting any unnecessary discord between his friends and new boyfriend. 

“Jean?” He stepped in between to two, “Why don’t you, Marco, and Armin take off? I know you have classes tomorrow and we are going to end up being here for a while”

“Tch, whatever, ” He threw Levi an annoyed look and grabbed his coat. 

Armin and Marco followed promptly behind. Armin paused before leaving, “Sorry for the trouble! I hope you guys aren’t here to late.” With a smile he was gone. 

The remaining friends worked late into the night in order to finish. Once they weren’t able to see straight, it was their cue to stop for the night and pick up again in the morning. Eren was exhausted. He had been working on that same picture frame for what seemed like hours. His mind couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that it had been forever since he and Levi had any privacy. As if reading his mind, Hanji and Mikasa stood up from the table.

“We are gonna take off boys, ” Hanji yawned, “Levi, Mikasa is gonna crash at our place since its closer we can just walk home together.”

“Whatever four-eyes.” Even Levi was too tired to argue. 

Hanji smiled, “Alright, see you guys in the morning. Don’t do anything inappropriate!” Eren was convinced that Hanji had an infinite supply of energy. She never seemed to stop. Mikasa said goodbye to Eren before following out the door behind Hanji.

With that, Levi and Eren were alone. It seemed like they hadn’t had a moments peace since Halloween. Although Eren wasn’t too upset by it. Eren had never been in a serious relationship before. His dating experience was pitiful. Aside from dating this one girl in high school for a few months, Eren had zero experience. His biggest fear right now was that Levi would become bored with him. 

“So kid, ” Levi whispered, “You wanna continue that conversation from Halloween?”

Like a flash of lightning he remembered, Levi was about to comment on his dream before they were interrupted by Hanji. Eren remained silent.

Levi grinned and slid in closer to the brunet, “I believe I was about to tell you that if I knew just a fancy chair and my shirt off would get you on your knees, I’d have done that a long time ago.”

Levi’s voice was just as sweet and sultry as Eren had imagined in his dream. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but Eren felt the words go directly to his erection quicker than usual. His cheeks flamed up on cue.

“Oh, ah, well, ” Eren stammered, “I, uh, I really enjoyed the dream because that morning I had a, uh, problem I needed to take care of.” He was so embarrassed to even look at Levi, even though they had been together a month, they still hadn’t really done anything romance-y due to the businesses needing all their attention. Everyday it seemed the same, get up early and spend all day working at the shop, then crash late at night, get up and do it all over again. He still wasn’t sure how he should act around Levi. Even though nothing had really changed at this point, they still argued and challenged each other every chance they had. Levi interrupted Eren’s thoughts.

“Oh really?” His eyes widened, “You really surprise me kid.”

That wasn’t really the response Eren had expected. He looked over shyly at his older boyfriend, who was relaxing on the couch. Legs crossed, arms resting comfortably on the side and back. His hair was messy. The usually perfected styled hairs were going every which way. Eren liked it like that. It made him look more human and not like a goddamn sex god. One of Eren’s favorite pastimes was to stare at his tattoos. He noticed a few new ones. They were all on Levi’s left shoulder. Several geometric shapes that together created an intricate tribal design. The colors were all vibrant and matched his right arm sleeve perfectly. Since becoming a couple, Levi wasn’t bothered as much by Eren’s staring, on the contrary he quite enjoyed the attention. 

“If you like em so much, I could give you some of your own you know, ” Levi announced, noticing the attention his arm was getting, “I have been wanting to get my hands on that skin of your’s since we met. The things I could do to your body Eren.”

Eren was breathless, “N-no thanks. I love looking at your’s but I hate needles. I don’t think I could go through it - ”

“Even if it was me doing it?” Levi cut in. 

“We’ll see. Maybe after you do some other things to my body - ” Eren stopped. He couldn’t believe what he had just said. _Real smooth Jaeger!_ he scolded himself.

Levi’s eyes widened, “That can be arranged Eren.” He laughed, “How about we try something a bit more subtle first?”

Eren’s eyebrows cocked, “Like what?”

“Well, ” Levi moved awkwardly from the couch to the floor and joined Eren, “You could kiss me first.” 

Eren’s already red cheeks flamed up. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he and Levi first met. His brain had been imagining all kinds of crazy scenarios yet here he was. Sitting on the floor of the office, looking into Levi’s eyes and having no fucking clue what he was doing. _What do I do? Aren’t first kisses important? What if I fuck up? He seems so confident! I have no clue what I am doing._

“Levi - ” his words were halted by the sudden contact from the hand on the back of his head and the lips touching his own. He felt his body tighten at first but then relax into a comfortable state. He returned the kiss and allowed Levi’s hand to bring his head in closer. Levi controlled the kiss expertly and after a few moments introduced his tongue. Eren felt himself melt into euphoric bliss. Levi tasted delicious and he wanted to savor every bit of it. He jumped a bit at the abrupt touch on his thigh. The hand ran smoothly over his jeans, moving in sync with the increasingly heated kiss. Eren reached up and touched Levi’s shoulder. His hand moved up slowly playing with the hairs near the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. A small moan escaped his lips in between labored breaths. 

Levi broke the kiss. He looked up at his ever so slightly taller boyfriend and smiled.

“Damn Eren. I wish I wasn’t so fucking tired, ” he eyed Eren’s blushing face, “You really need to stop blushing like that.”

There had been several times that Eren had been left speechless from Levi’s actions. But this was the worst. He missed the contact as soon as it disappeared. He could spend all night kissing that man. A loud yawn cut his thoughts short. 

“As much as I want to keep kissing you, we need to get some sleep. I’ll go get the blankets. We might as well sleep here tonight. No way I am gonna make it home after that. Besides your sister is occupying my couch, ” Levi slowly stood up after he returned with the blankets, Eren finally felt his voice returning.

“Ya know, ” motioning towards the couch, “It’s a pull out bed. No sense in one of us sleeping on the floor, ” he paused, “I mean we are boyfriends now right?”

Levi laughed, “Ya kid. Let’s get some sleep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!! The fluff!!! They finally kissed and I'm not gonna lie writing that was a little too much fun. I can't wait until Levi can "do other things" to Eren's body ;3
> 
> Next Week - The Grand Opening is here!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening day for Wall Rose Flowers and Crystal Titan Tattoos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT! I was finally able to finish chapter 12 between wedding plans and a slight writers block. 
> 
> I cannot thank everyone enough for all the wonderful comments and kudos that you all have left!!! As I said on my tumblr, updates from now until April 3, 2015 will be very random. Whenever I get some time to work on the story I will continue, but updates will return to normal after my wedding! 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this chapter! It was a long time coming, I admit I got a bit of writers block during this chapter. I really appreciate all the positive feedback I have gotten and all the interest in the story. 
> 
> YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!! ^u^
> 
> If you want updates on when I have a new chapter posted follow my tumblr at Nerv-Maiden.tumblr.com  
> I apologize for any errors I may have missed.
> 
> Enjoy ~~

The morning sun crept into Eren’s sparkling clean bedroom. It had been days since he had actually slept in his own bed and the thought of leaving it after only a few short hours was painful. But today important! It was what he had been working towards for over a month. Long days and sleepless nights spent getting ready for today. An important moment. Something that he and Mikasa had been looking forward to since their big move. Opening day!

Eren rubbed his eyes and let out a loud yawn. He sat up and eyed his clothes that he had somehow managed to lay out the night before. He was excited to get going for the day and wasted no time getting ready! Black pants, a white button-down shirt, and brand new apron was definitely a uniform Eren could tolerate. Attempting to calm his worse than usual bedhead, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The black apron had a colorful, freshly printed logo on the chest. Wall Rose Flowers was written in a thick, white font and it was surrounded by colorful flowers. _Levi will probably say I look like a nerd. Who cares what he says? Hanji did an awesome job with our new logo!_ Slowly the words in his head came out into the otherwise empty room.

“To hell with him!”

“To hell with who Eren?”

Eren jumped! “Damn Mikasa! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry I was just checking if you were ready. I’m gonna head there now and check over the last few details.”

“I’ll be ready in a sec. Wait for me!” Eren shouted as he grabbed his black converse. 

The pair walked outside into the cold, late November air. The walk to the shop seemed like second nature now, not quite as natural his mom’s place but by this time he had stopped trying to turn down the wrong street. Now that they were on their way Eren’s nerves started to get the better of him. Not that he didn’t know what he was doing, no it was more the fact that this was the first time the shop would actually have people in it and he’d be back working like before. Plus he wouldn’t be able to spend anytime with Levi until after closing and that fact certainly wasn’t helping. Before he knew it they had arrived. Walking up that same moment was Hanji and Levi. Eren noticed that Levi looked particularly irritable. He debated whether or not to say good morning. One look into those piercing grey eyes told him it was best to keep his distance for now. 

“Today is the big day everyone!” Hanji was energetic as ever.

“Is everything all set for you guys Hanji?” Mikasa inquired as she unlocked the main door. 

“Yep! We finished cleaning everything last night,” she pointed to Levi, “That’s why sleeping beauty over here looks extra excited!”

Levi carefully sipped his coffee. Choosing to ignore her sarcasm completely. He kept walking until he was out of sight. Eren hoped it wasn’t anything he had done that had his boyfriend in such a sour mood. 

“Plus,” Hanji whispered, “He always starts to act like this near the end of November. It means his birthday will be here soon.”

Eren perked up. He had never thought to ask when Levi’s birthday was and he knew it wasn’t in the other man’s nature to talk about himself. Now that he pondered the fact, he realized that he hadn’t learned any of those small details yet. A small smile cracked on his tired face at the thought of getting to know his stubborn boyfriend even more. 

“What day is Levi’s birthday?” Eren spoke up before going inside.  
“December 25,” Hanji continued her whispering, “But he really doesn't like celebrating it so don’t think you have to make a big deal out of it.” 

“So I shouldn’t throw a huge party with lots of people and cheesy party games?” Eren laughed.

“I think that sounds awesome!” Hanji smiled but quickly added, “But not for him. If you really want to do something for him, make it personal. You’d never tell by looking at him but he’s actually a big sap. Be romantic and make it special for him.” 

Eren’s whole day seemed to be a blur. Thanks to Armin and the gang, who had passed out fliers advertising the grand re-opening, the shop was busier than ever. With the holiday season starting, they were busy with people buying arrangements and ordering special presents for loved ones. Eren has happy to be working with people again and not feeling like he wasn’t getting anywhere. It was nice to finally see the newly vamped Wall Rose up and running again. The walls were painted a earthy green. True to the season, the shelves were lined with vibrant reds, greens, and shimmery white flowers. There were several tables in the middle of the shop displaying a variety of gifts and centerpieces that would soon adorn Thanksgiving tables around the city. Eren’s eyes drifted to the large painting that had been hung on their right hand wall. It was a field full of wildflowers that Eren painted, at the push of Levi and Mikasa. He stared at it. The first thing he had painted since his mother’s death. _She would have loved it._ A small, but happy smile broke on Eren’s lips. Looking around the shop that had become his, not just his mother’s, gave him hope going forward. From the register he could also see lots of interesting people going through the door on the left to visit the tattoo shop, which had also been given an advertising boost thanks to Armin, looking for any excuse to practice his graphic design. He pondered how Levi and Hanji’s opening day was going. 

Before he knew it Mikasa had flipped the open sign to closed and for the first time all day he looked at the time, 8:00 p.m. He started cleaning up. Crystal Titan didn’t close for another hour. For the first time all day he had a chance to think about what he might do for Levi’s birthday. _I have no fucking clue!_ he determined. _I’ve never been with anyone for their birthday. What do couples usually do? Although he’s definitely not your typical boyfriend._ Mikasa broke his thoughts.

“We had a very successful first day Eren!” she must have just finished running today’s numbers, “We were smart to reopen before the holidays, it gave us a serious boost! We should have a steady stream of customers between now and the new year. Hopefully people like us and come back after the holidays.”

“That’s great!” he shouted, hugging his sister, “We were pretty busy most of the day. After all that remodeling and shit I didn’t think I’d be so tired after working today.”

They heard a tapping on the window and looked up. Mikasa hurried over to unlock the door to let Armin inside. 

“So how did it go? I wanted to come earlier but I figured I’d wait until you guys closed so we could hang out. I had Jean and Marco go get some Chinese food, I figured you guys would be hungry.” Eren could tell Armin was really excited, he never usually talked this fast.

“Thanks Armin! You are the best.” Mikasa hugged him.

“We did great today!” Eren shouted from behind the register. He finished organizing the orders for tomorrow and then joined them. They were soon joined by Marco and Jean who came in carrying several bags. 

“I had them order enough for Levi and Hanji too!” Armin smiled, “They close down at 9 right?”

“Yeah, but be prepared, Levi’s not in the best of moods today.” Eren informed them.

“Is he ever in a good mood?” Jean commented.

Eren ignored him, mostly because he couldn’t really argue. Levi had a very difficult personality to get along with. Eren still found it difficult to believe that Levi actually enjoyed spending time with him. That man had built some large barriers, but Eren loved a challenge!

The group made their way into the office. Clearing off the table and starting to lay out the food, Eren and Mikasa went into detail about their successful first day. Eren’s eyes lit up when Levi walked into the room, looking much less annoyed than this morning. Hanji came into the room just seconds later. Levi took a seat by Eren. Eren wasn’t sure how he knew this but he had a feeling that Levi wanted to talk to him when everyone was gone. Taking advantage of their legs being hidden Eren reached out to touch Levi’s thigh. He wasn’t rejected. Levi touched Eren’s hand, but remained silent. Hanji explained how their opening day went. Apparently some of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin’s old classmates had come into go a tattoo. Hanji said one of them was blond and really buff, he obviously worked out a lot. The other one, who was actually getting the tattoo was really tall and lanky.

“He was sweating like crazy! But at least we didn’t have anyone faint.” Hanji said through a mouth full of food. 

The night continued on with the group of friends telling stories and plans for the holidays. They had destroyed the food and remained talking for about an hour. Levi only spoke a few words here and there. 

When Armin, Marco, and Jean had left, Levi said more in one sentence than he had all night. He addressed Hanji and Mikasa, “You guys go on ahead. Eren and I will head home in a bit.”

Hanji yawned, “Ok! Don’t stay up too late! I’d rather not have a repeat of this morning.”

Mikasa said goodnight to Eren and the girls left together. Eren knew it was because of the late nights spent at the shop over the past month, but it had kind of become a pattern. The girls would go sleep at Hanji and Levi’s place while the boys would either crash in the office or go back to Eren and Mikasa’s. Although, with Levi’s current mood Eren wasn’t sure what to think. 

After the girls had left Eren and Levi sat in silence for a few minutes. Eren could tell that Levi was upset about something but he had no idea what. _Could he really be this upset because his birthday is next month? Seriously? What a baby!_

Levi let out a sigh and finally spoke up, “Eren, I’m sorry I have been such an ass today. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you about what happened last night,” he turned and faced the brunet, “I’m not very good at expressing myself with words.”

Eren smiled, but he was confused and wasn’t able to hide it. _What could have possibly happened last night? We all went home around 11 and then we were back here at 7 a.m. When we left yesterday Levi kissed me goodnight and told me to get lots of sleep for today._ His mind continued to race waiting for an explanation.

“My dad called me last night, ” Levi looked down.

Eren’s eyes widened. Levi had never said one word about his family and very little about his life in New York. He knew he needed to be supportive because this was obviously difficult for Levi. Clearly this wasn’t a welcomed phone call.

“Really? You’ve never mentioned your family, what did he want?” Eren scooted closer on the couch and held Levi’s hand. 

“Well he’s not my real father. He adopted me. Not like that makes a difference. He must have talked to Petra, you remember her?”

“Yeah! She’s the one who brought all your stuff here from New York right?”

Levi smiled slightly, “Yeah kid that’s her. Anyways, our families were close and he must have heard about us.” His eyes traveled up and met Eren. Eren wasn’t sure how to react. For a few moments he was just frozen.

“Don’t worry kid. He doesn’t care about you. He only called to harass me, ” he shifted and held his head in his hands, “Why the fuck did I even answer? He always says the same shit!”

Eren tried his best to be supportive. He put his arm around Levi and kissed his head. _Shit what do I do? He’s clearly upset and I have no idea how to make him feel better!_

Levi looked up and gave Eren a sad smile, “Thanks for listening Eren. I know I’m probably not making any sense but - ”

Eren cut him off, “No! I totally understand. This is why you hesitated when I asked you what your sexuality was, right?”

“Yeah,” Levi’s voice was solemn as he leaned back into the couch and laid his head on Eren’s shoulder, “He never accepted me when I came out. The bastard kicked me out when I was 17. I guess I should thank him though because that’s how I got into tattooing. He’d never have approved of that either.”

Eren tightened his arm around Levi and gently rubbed his shoulder. Everyone, including his mother, had been very supportive of his coming out. He couldn’t even imagine what is was like to have someone who was supposed to care about you not approve of you. The two lovers sat quiet for a while. Eren kissed Levi’s head several times. Even though they had only been together a short time, Levi had opened up to Eren. _Damn I wish I knew what to say! How do I let him know that I care?_ He suddenly remembered something his mother had told him.

_Even when you don’t know exactly what words to say, it never hurts to speak from the heart._

Whispering in his boyfriend’s ear, Eren tried his best to follow her advice, “Levi, I don’t know what it feels like to be in that situation. I also don’t know what to say that will make you feel better. But I do know that ever since I laid eyes on you, you captivated me. I wanted to learn more about you. I still do. I’m not religious but I prayed that you were as interested in me as I was in you. At first I wondered why you had such a harsh personality, and I hoped that one day you could open up to me. Thank you so much for telling me, I know it must have been hard for you, ” he paused, before he could speak again Levi’s lips met his.

The kiss was passionate. Even more so than their first. Levi’s fingers intertwined, playfully with Eren’s hair. Eren’s heart skipped at the warm tongue touching his own. Tasting Levi was something Eren would never get enough of. 

Levi gently pulled away and smiled, “No one has ever been so honest with me Eren. I was so worried about how you would react - ”

“Why were you worried?” Eren touched Levi’s cheek, “You should be more worried about what I’ve got planned for your birthday next month!”

Levi’s smile vanished, an evil snarl appeared in its place, “Damn four eyes.”

He grabbed Eren’s shirt and pulled him in close, “If she told you when my birthday is I assume she also told you that I hate celebrating it. Which means I will smack that pretty little ass of yours if you plan anything.”

Eren smirked. Despite having absolutely no experience with sex or romantic actions, Eren admitted he loved the idea of Levi smacking his ass. But that conversation would have to wait. For now Eren deciding to play along.

“Oh really? Then I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out!” 

Levi grinned, standing to go get the blankets from the cabinet, “You’re a little shit you know that right?”

Eren laughed and pulled out the bed hidden inside the couch, “Yep! But I’m all yours!”

The much happier Levi and much more relieved Eren got comfortable and drifted off to sleep together. Eren hoped the lingering thoughts of Levi smacking his ass would give him the pleasure of another wonderful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally opened up a bit to Eren! I had a stupid smile on my face the whole time I was writing this because I just love these dorks so much!
> 
> Please look forward to chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren does some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!
> 
> Seriously though, I have been getting all the kudos you guys have been leaving during my wedding hiatus. I am so happy that so many people have read my story. When I first started writing it I didn't think anyone would like it. You are all so encouraging!
> 
> I don't want to make you wait any longer! Here is the LOOONG time coming Chapter 13. I am pleased to announce that we have a fair amount of smut in this chapter! This is my first time writing ANYTHING smut related so please be gentle and I'd really appreciate any feedback you guys might have.
> 
> If I missed any mistakes I apologize!  
> Follow my tumblr for updates and a whole bunch of fangirl bullshit! 
> 
> Nerv-Maiden.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy~~

Eren recognized the room very well.

It was a square. With grey stone walls and a familiar plush throne near the center. Except this time, the walls were much more colorful than he remembered. All around the room there were flowers, bright colored wild flowers. He wanted to get a closer look, but another sight quickly made him forget all about the flowers.

Levi was seated in the throne. Complete with an ornate kings crown and a velvety, red cape draped over his shoulders . His body was covered with his signature black tank top and black jeans. He was resting comfortably on the throne, eyes locked on Eren. Eren looked down at himself. He was wearing the maid outfit he had worn on Halloween. He flushed and looked up at Levi. He was silent. Eren could clearly see the large grin running across his lover’s face. With a swift _come here_ motion from Levi’s right index finger, Eren timidly walked across the room. He stopped just before reaching the throne and waited for an order.

Levi smiled. He leaned forward and whispered softly to Eren, “Hello love. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Eren’s throat felt dry, how was it that everything this man said caused Eren to forget everything he had ever learned and render him utterly speechless, “H-hello Sir.”

“Would you like to please me Eren?”

His heartbeat quickened as he got down on his knees, “Y-yes please. If you would let me Sir.”

Levi removed his cape and leaned back in throne, “Of course my love. Whenever you’re ready.”

\--------------------------------

Eren rubbed his eyes. He heard low music playing in the background. After a few moments of confusion he grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. _The third dream this week. He and I need to talk._ It was too early for Eren to form any concrete thoughts, but he knew one thing for certain. _We definitely need to talk about that._

A loud yawn escaped as Eren sat up and rubbed his head. He stretched his arms out and sat for a moment before getting ready for the day. 

\--------------------------------

It was a long day at the flower shop. Eren was mentally exhausted by the now 3 dreams in a row he’d had where Levi was acting so sexy it should be illegal. More than that he was confused by the dreams themselves. Being a virgin, Eren had never considered his kinks. He knew basically what he liked sure, but not what actually turned him on. It had never occurred to him that he might be interested in anything other than vanilla sex. _Before I talk to Levi I need to do some research. Hopefully I can sneak away tonight right after we close._ His thoughts were interrupted by a customer looking for a bouquet for his girlfriend. Doing his best to make it through the day, he tried to focus on the customers. _Damn it’s gonna be a long ass day!_

Closing time couldn’t come fast enough. Once the last customer had finally left Eren quickly grabbed his bag and his coat.

“Going somewhere?” Mikasa questioned.

“Uh yeah, you mind closing up without me? I’m gonna head home early. I’m exhausted. I was just gonna pop in and say goodnight to Levi and Hanji. I’ll see you at home later.” 

Mikasa nodded, “Sure. I’ll be home in a bit. I want to finalize this paperwork for the wedding we are doing next month”

“Sounds good,” he hugged his sister and headed towards the office door.

Stepping into the tattoo shop, Eren stood in awe. Levi was focused on some guys arm. He realized this was the first time he had actually seen Levi giving a tattoo. He stood off the the side and watched for a few minutes. 

Hanji noticed him and came over, “Hey Eren!” She took note of his intense stare on Levi and smiled. She leaned in close and whispered, “Amazing isn’t he? He really doesn't like to be bothered while he’s working. Was there something you needed?”

Eren wasn’t able to pull his eyes away. Levi was definitely in his element. It was like watching a painter,, Levi’s gun was his brush and skin was his canvas. He was silent the whole time. Eren wondered if he even noticed him standing there watching. Eren’s mind flashed violently to his dream, “U-uh no not really. I just wanted to say goodnight. I’m really tired so Mikasa and I are heading home. Can you tell him that I said goodnight?”

Hanji smiled and hugged Eren, “Sure! Is it okay if he texts you later? He’ll probably want to say goodnight himself.”

A shy smile appeared hearing her comment, “Yeah that’s fine. Goodnight Hanji!”

“Night Eren! See you tomorrow bright and early!”

\--------------------------------

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. Letting out a deep relaxed sigh, he thought to himself, _I needed that!_

Just as he closed the door to his room he heard Mikasa come in. She popped her head inside to say goodnight then left. Eren sat at his desk pondering where he should start. _Where the hell do I even begin? I don’t even know what I am looking for._ Amidst his scrambled thoughts, a chilling realization came to mind, _what if he thinks I’m weird or fucked up and breaks up with me?_ He felt himself torn, on one hand _There’s no way that would happen, he’s the weird one not me! and on the other what if he really does think I’m weird?_

Trying to move forward he started by opening a google search. He held his hands on the keys of his laptop and paused. _What should I search? I have no idea what I am doing._ Like many other things, Eren decided that simply diving in head first was the best solution. He typed “being ordered around by your boyfriend” into the search bar.

His efforts were rewarded with some less than useful results but with some patience and diligence he finally found some useful information. First off, he learned some things that he definitely wasn’t into! He also learned the term BDSM and the different types of kinky sex. _Let’s look at some of the pictures to see if there is anything similar to what I have been dreaming about._

Browsing google images excited him much more than anticipated. There were pictures of things he didn’t even know were possible! 

Just then his phone lit up. It was a message from Levi.

 **Levi:** You could have at least waited for me to finish brat. That client was my last one for the night. 

Eren smiled at his phone, _I guess he did notice me._ Even though it had only been a short time since they met he could tell that this was Levi’s way of saying “I wish you would have waited for me.”

 **Eren:** Sorry. I was really tired and I needed a shower, I know how much you hate dirty things ;)

 **Levi:** Don’t even pull that. I know you’re full of shit. What’s wrong?

Speechless, Eren stared at his phone. _How could he possibly know that something is wrong? Calm down Eren! There’s no way he could know why I left early. He’s probably just surprised because I always wait for him._

 **Eren:** Nothing’s wrong. I’m just tired. Being your boyfriend really takes it out of me!

**Levi:** Well in that case… 

**Eren:** NO! It’s ok! I’m tough! I’ll work through it! 

**Levi:** Haha calm down kid. I told you the other night, remember? I’ve never opened up to anyone this fast. You do things to me. 

**Eren:** You do things to me to ;) but right now I need to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight! 

**Levi:** Goodnight Eren. You better not leave before me tomorrow! 

**Eren:** I won’t! Promise! 

**Levi:** Good. Now go to sleep brat! 

**Eren:** Yes sir! 

**Levi:** You’re not going to sleep if you keep responding 

**Eren:** Ok! This time for sure! No more responses from me!

 **Levi:** You better not. I’ll see you tomorrow. 

Eren stared at his texts, rereading them over and over. At some point he must have had enough sense to close his laptop and make his way to the bed. He quickly fell asleep, clutching his phone in his hand.

\-------------------------------------------

The next few weeks flew by like a blur. The flower shop was busier than ever. Eren and Levi only got to spend a few hours together here and there. They were both too tired after closing to actually talk about anything. Most of their evenings consisted of complaining about customers and then making out for a while before passing out in the back office or actually going home for once. Eren hadn’t thought of the best way to approach Levi yet about his research, but with his cranky lover’s birthday next week he had more important things to focus his energy on. Besides, he was still mildly concerned that Levi would think he was fucked up and leave him so Eren decided to just enjoy every moment he was able to spend with him. 

One day he asked Mikasa to watch the shop while he had lunch. He needed to talk with Hanji about what to do for Levi’s birthday. _This is perfect. Mikasa can watch the shop. It’s Levi’s turn to go pick up the food. Hanji and I can conference in the backroom!_

“Hanji I have no idea what to do. Not only is it his birthday, it’s Christmas! I want to do something he’ll like but I don’t want him to get mad because I planned something.”

“Calm down Eren. He won’t get mad, ” she paused, “Unless you really fuck up.”

Eren went white.

Hanji laughed, “I’m kidding! I’ve known him long enough to tell you that if you make it special for the 2 of you and not some big extravagant thing he’ll love you for it.”

“But I still have no idea what to do,” He sat down feeling defeated before even getting started. 

Seeing his obvious frustrations, Hanji stepped in with some advice, “Focus on one thing at a time. Let’s have a Christmas party! We can make snacks and watch movies or something.”

“You sure he won’t be mad? He wasn’t thrilled with the Halloween party.”

“Oh he was thrilled with something!” she grinned.

Eren blushed remembering his costume, “Ok but Christmas isn’t the time to be dressing me up in weird outfits to impress him.”

Hanji pouted, “Fine. But you can still impress him. I’ll take care of the party and you can focus on his birthday. He isn’t much for material things. Make sure the present you give him means something!”

* _Ding_ * They heard the front door open and immediately stopped their conversation. Levi opened the office door and Eren got up to take some of the bags. 

“Tch. I got it brat. What were you 2 idiots talking about?”

“Porn. Eren was thinking about selling the flower shop and becoming a porn star!”

“W-what? No!” Eren protested _Damn it Hanji!_

Levi smirked. “Whatever. As long as I get to watch.”

Eren blinked rapidly to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. _Nope I’m definitely awake. This guy is unreal! He’s impossible to read. Eren grabbed his food and changed the subject._

“Anyways, how has your morning been?” Eren made small talk in between bites of his sandwich.

“The usual. People come in to ask a shit ton of annoying questions and then leave without actually getting anything done,” Levi was his usual cheery self.

Eren finished eating and stood up to leave, “I’m gonna go,” he grabbed the remaining bag, “Mikasa’s gonna kill me if I make her wait any longer to eat.”

Levi stood as well, “Wait Eren.” He made his way over to the other side of the table. He pulled Eren into a quick, but amazing kiss, “Don’t leave tonight before me. I want to talk to you.” He kissed him again, “Promise?”

Eren gave a relieved smile, “Yeah I promise.” _What am I so worried about? Maybe tonight we can talk about that too._

\-------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day Eren contemplated how he would begin his conversation with Levi about the dreams he’s been having. _I wonder what he wants to talk about? He kissed me and didn’t really seem in an unusually bad mood. So it must be something good right?_ His over worked mind switched gears, _How am I supposed to even bring that kind of thing up? Do I just jump right in? Should I tell him about all the dreams I’ve been having?_ His thoughts were interrupted by customers asking to place orders. _Shit we are busy today. I guess I’ll just have to wait until tonight._

\-------------------------------------------------

Cleaning up at the end of the day was Eren’s least favorite thing about owning a flower shop. He hated cleaning in general and picking up wet leaves and small bits of stems was definitely not his idea of fun. He looked around the shop one last time before turning the lights off and heading into the back office. Mikasa had gone home early to catch up on sleep. With all the new customers and orders coming in she was more exhausted than Eren had ever seen her. He knew she would be fine though because she loved working here. They both did. 

Eren walked into the back office. Levi was sitting on the couch alone.

“Where’s Hanji?” 

“She left with your sister. I told her to leave us alone. I knew if she stayed here she’d be listening at the door or some shit.” 

Eren joined Levi on the couch and put his hands in his lap, “So what did you want to talk about?” 

Turning towards him, Levi leaned his elbows on his knees and began to speak, “Eren?” he questioned, “Is something wrong? It seems like you’ve been distancing yourself. Are you upset about something?”

Unable to hide the shock from his face Eren began responding faster than his mouth could keep up, “What? No! I’ve - I’ve just been - What? Nothing’s wrong! You’re crazy. I should be asking you that Mr. Grumpy pants! How- why would you think that?”

Levi cocked his eyebrow, “Okay now I know something’s up. Tell me.”

Eren looked at his hands. This is not going at all how he planned. Not that he had much of a plan to begin with. He looked up and was caught in his boyfriends stare. _Welp, no turning back now!_

“Do you remember that dream I had about you right after we met? The one with the grey room and the throne?”

Levi nodded. 

“Well, I can’t stop having them. They’ve been getting progressively worse - ”

Levi cut him off, “So you’ve been avoiding me because you’re afraid to tell me that you keep having sexual dreams about me? You’re boyfriend?” 

“Well when you put it that way it sounds lame!” Eren retorted.

Levi laughed, “Eren you are so damn cute I can’t stand it. Is that really what's been bothering you?”

“W-well not the dreams themselves specifically, ” he leaned away and slumped back into the couch, “More what keeps happening in them.”

Levi followed, leaning back right next to him, “Just tell me Eren. I promise I’ll listen this time without interrupting.”

Eren smiled, “Okay. Well in every single one of them you are ordering me around and telling me what to do - ”

“Those are the exact same things Eren.”

Eren glared, “You promised no interruptions.”

“You’re right,” Levi picked Eren’s hand up and kissed it gently, “No more from me until you finish.”

Blushing as if on cue, eyes locked on his hands, he continued, “Well, you are ordering me to do things to you and I really like it. I’m really confused by the whole thing. I did some research but I wasn’t really sure what I was looking for. I found a lot of weird stuff that looked way to intense but some of the stuff seemed interesting. I learned a term called BDSM, but i’m still not completely sure what it means. It’s mostly the thought of just you being in control and me being beneath you - ” he stopped not really sure what to say next.

Levi gave a small smile, “Are you finished my dear?”

Eren nodded, never looking away from his hands.

“Thank you for telling me that Eren. I’m really glad you told me. I’d also like to say that I’m actually really happy to hear you say that.”

The brunet looked surprised and slowly twisted his head towards Levi, “Really?”

“Yes Eren. I have been trying to figure out myself how to have this conversation with you. It got even more complicated when you told me that night you’d never been with a guy before. I am the same way, except I also like being in control. I’m what the kink world calls a switch. I can play both roles. I prefer being in control however. Are I moving too fast? Are you confused?”

Eren’s words got tangled in his throat with excitement, he shook his hands in protest, “Oh-ah, no I’m good! I’m sorry you thought I was upset, I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I thought you’d think I was weird and not wanna be with me anymore. That’s why I didn’t wanna talk to you about it.”

Levi blinked and began laughing hysterically, “Kid, you’d probably combust if you knew some of the things I’ve done! I would never leave you because you told me you like being dominated.”

Eren’s faced reddened, “So that’s what it’s called?”

“Yeah kid, there’s a huge range of things that fall under the BDSM umbrella. There are couples that live the lifestyle all the time. Others only do it during sex or occasionally as a break from vanilla. Some couples choose to make contracts and lay out everything to make sure the expectations are clear. It’s all about what you and your partner are comfortable with. Which is why communication is key! So please promise me that if anything else happens, you just need to tell me and we can work through it together.”

Never having been good with words, Eren was through talking tonight. He turned and kissed his short boyfriend full force. He took control this time. Eren had never been happier! He had an amazing boyfriend, his business was thriving, and he finally got the courage to tell Levi what’s been bothering him. Not breaking the kiss, he hopped in Levi’s lap and wrapped his arms tight around him. He felt Levi’s hands caressing all around his hips and the tops of his thighs. His hands moved expertly. Speeding up and slowing down methodically. Eren moaned into the kiss and savored the taste of Levi’s tongue. His own hands began to wander around Levi’s back and shoulders. He was rewarded with soft moans from his lovers mouth. Shifting his weight, Eren became very aware of the tightness in his pants. His erection rubbed against Levi’s black skinny jeans, meeting the similar tightness in his boyfriends lap. He jumped at the sudden contact. Levi broke the kiss and pulled Eren’s ear towards his mouth. 

He whispered into the younger man’s ear, “Would you like to have the real thing tonight Eren? Tell me what happened in your favorite dream.”

The hotness in Eren’s pants became too much for him to handle. His mouth was dry and his voice cracked, “I-I uhh, my favorite? Um, I guess that would be the first one I ever had. You were acting so sexy it should be illegal, ” he blushed thinking about the next words that he was going to say. “You said uh, ” He did his best impression of Levi, “Well brat, what are you waiting for? and then I woke up right as I got on my knees.”

Levi put his hands on Eren’s shoulders, “Well brat, ” he grinned as he pushed Eren off his lap and onto the floor, “What are you waiting for?”

Eren sat up on his knees, looked up into Levi’s eyes and smiled, “Y-yes sir.”

Levi unzipped his pants, revealing his black boxer briefs. He teased Eren by rubbing himself before speaking, “What are you waiting for kid? I’m not gonna do it myself, ” he smirked seductively leaning back on the couch. 

Eren had never been more turned on in his whole life. He felt like he might explode before they even did anything. He tentatively reached up. _Holy shit, should I rub it first? What the hell! I have no idea what I’m doing._ Eren rubbed Levi’s erection slowly before pulling it carefully from its confines. It was already hard and very warm. _Oh my god, it’s huge!_ He took it in his hands and rubbed it up and down slowly. Pre cum came dripping down from the head. Using it as lube, Eren quickened his pace. Levi moaned, “Shit Eren. That feels amazing. I don’t believe for a second that this is your first time.” The pride beaming on his face, Eren continued. All he could think about was how much he wanted to please Levi. Adjusting his position to get a better grip he began pumping even harder. Levi’s moans were the sexiest sound to ever grace Eren’s ears. His usual rough voice became relaxed and vulnerable. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers through his hair, “Ahhh - shit you are gonna make me come before I get to feel that beautiful mouth of yours.” 

Eren took the hint. He sat up on his knees and took a deep breath. 

“Jesus kid relax, ” Levi joked taking his cock into his own hands and pressing it towards his boyfriend, “Why don’t you start by sucking the head?” 

He just stared like a deer in headlights. _Damn, I am gonna screw this up! He’s not gonna like it. I wish I had more experience! He’s like a goddamn sex god and I am a fucking idiot who doesn't even know how to give a goddamn blow job!_

“Eren, ” Levi cooed, “Relax. Once you start it will be okay, I promise!” He paused, “Actually, I think I have a better idea.” He released his cock and sat up on the couch. 

“Have you ever been given head Eren?” Levi’s grin pierced Eren’s eyes so hard he was sure it left a mark. His face was so red he could feel the heat pulsing off his cheeks. “Uh, um, no I haven’t. There are a lot of things I haven’t done, ” he lowered his head but Levi instantly lifted it. Placing a tender kiss on the brunet’s lips he whispered sensually into Eren’s ear, “Then do me the honor of allowing me to please you my dear.”

The couple switched positions more gracefully than expected. Levi’s movements were flawless. Before Eren even realized what happened he had taken his lover’s spot on the couch and the view from his new vantage point was spectacular. Levi was on his knees, just as Eren had been moments ago. It was clear that he wanted Eren to enjoy himself. He began by rubbing his chest and teasing Eren’s crotch. Pulling the zipper down of his jeans with his teeth, Eren was sure he would explode right then and there just at the thought of what was about to happen. Levi revealed the hidden grey boxers and continued rubbing. As soon as Eren was sure he couldn’t take anymore Levi exposed Eren’s throbbing cock and began expertly pumping away. Eren had given up trying to contain his noises, “Please let me hear you Eren. I want to know your enjoying yourself.” In between breaths he managed a response, “ahh, how could I not? This is the greatest feeling ever Levi. But I don’t know if I can take much more. I feel like I’m going to come already!”

“Well then, ” Levi announced, “I guess I should get to the best part.” Taking Eren into his mouth Eren’s already incoherent babble worsened. The warmth from Levi’s mouth and tongue consumed him. Levi moaned while continuing his steady motions. Moving up and down, licking and teasing Eren until he couldn’t take anymore.

“Ah shit, ahh - Levi I’m gonna come!”

“Good. Go ahead, I’ll make sure you don’t get messy, ” Levi smirked.

Unable to contain himself, Eren climaxed and to his word Levi didn’t let a single drop get anywhere but his mouth. Exhausted Eren slumped back into the couch and closed his eyes. He felt the huge smile on his face growing.

“God damn Levi. I didn’t know anything could feel that good.”

Levi took a seat beside him, “Oh trust me my dear. There is so much more where that came from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I loved writing this chapter! Once I got back into the swing of writing I couldn't stop. This is my longest chapter ever at 4,162 but I just couldn't stop! I hope you all enjoyed the smutty goodness and are just as excited as I am for what comes next!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! Guess who finally fucking finished the smut chapter!

Shit. _What the hell Eren? How did you get yourself into this mess!_

Eren sat at his desk holding his head in his hands. Mikasa cracked the door and peaked her head inside, “Eren?” she whispered, “Are you okay?”

Eren was far from okay. The past few weeks had flown by quicker than he could have anticipated. The weather had changed and it was already late December. Mikasa and Eren had been working nonstop making Christmas arrangements. But all Eren could think about was Levi’s birthday. Mikasa was pretty sure he had completely forgotten about Christmas, even though it was the same day, he had been losing sleep worrying about. 

“Mikasa I need help!” Eren pleaded, “Levi’s birthday is tomorrow and I have no idea what to do for him! Hanji said he’s not big on celebrating but that if I make it special he’ll be really happy. But I’ve got jack shit for ideas! I have been racking my brain for weeks trying to come up with a plan but I’ve got absolutely nothing! And now it’s tomorrow and I’m out of time.”

The words just kept coming from Eren’s mouth. He had never felt so stressed in his entire life. Even the move and putting the business back together was easier than this. _He’s so stubborn and cranky! How the hell am I supposed to know what to get him?_

Mikasa listened patiently waiting for him to finish, “Don’t stress about it Eren. If he really cared about you it wouldn’t matter. He wouldn’t want you to stress about this. Just do something simple.”

Nothing was simple with Eren, but he was desperate. He walked over to his bed and laid down, running his fingers through his fluffy, freshly showered hair. He sighed.

Mikasa took a seat at his desk, “Why don’t you just spend Christmas with him?”

Eren cocked his eyebrow, “and not do anything for his birthday?”

“Well, ” she continued, “Not exactly. Forget for a second that it’s his birthday. What would you do on Christmas with your boyfriend?”

Eren thought for a minute. _Huh, this is the first Christmas that I will be with someone. What do couples do on Christmas? Fuck if I know!_

“I don’t know, ” he whined. “I’ve never really been on an official date, let alone a Christmas thing.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes, “Are you even trying? or just complaining?” She smiled and continued, “He’s from New York right? He’s probably used to lots of snow. So show him what Christmas is like in San Francisco. 

He sat up. _That’s actually not a bad idea._ “Okay, that sounds great but what do I actually show him?” Eren questioned.

She answered without missing a beat, “Show him around the city. Downtown puts up some really pretty light displays and there is ice skating in Union Square. Plus it will be pretty inexpensive.”

“But what about his birthday gift?”

“Tell him his birthday gift is you sharing your city with him and giving him tons of reasons to never leave.”

Eren thought about it for a minute. _This could work. I should take him to mom’s favorite restaurant too!_ He leaped from the bed and hugged his sister as tight as possible! “You’re the best Mikasa! Thanks!”

“No problem Eren, ” she walked towards the door and turned before leaving. A smirk appeared on her face, “Just don’t tell me about you getting laid afterwards. That’s not something I want to think about.”

Eren cheeks flamed up, “MIKASA! What the hell?”

She laughed, “I’m just kidding Eren. Get some sleep. You’ll need your energy tomorrow!” Eren tossed a pillow at her but she was gone before it landed. 

Eren got up and picked up the pillow, chuckling at how just a few months ago he would have left that pillow right where it was, Damn, his royal cleanliness is wearing off on me, he turned the light off and headed back to bed. Laying in the darkness his mind wandered to the other night in the back office.

The clouds in the sky made it very difficult to wake up the next morning. Eren sighed, knowing that if he was late Levi would kick his ass. A soft smile formed on his lips as he got out of bed and made his way to the shower. As he washed every inch of his body a thought crossed his mind. _Shit, what if tonight is it?_ He scrubbed harder. _Am I ready for this? I mean this is the next step right? I can’t stay a virgin forever. Is Levi expecting sex tonight? What if I fuck up? Ow!_ He dropped the soap on his foot snapping him out of his daze. 

_What the fuck should I wear? Levi literally only owns black. If I wear black we’ll match._ He grabbed some blue jeans, black t shirt and a dark green zip up hoodie. _I shouldn’t make a big deal out of this right? Hanji said he’d be happier if I just spent time with him._ His phone buzzed.

**Levi:** Where are we meeting again? I can’t figure out this damn trolley system.

Eren shook his head. _How are you from New York?_

**Eren:** Let’s just meet by the shops and I can show you around from there.  
 **Levi:** That’s what I said yesterday! I’m already here so hurry up.

**Eren:** Be there in a minute Sir ;)

Eren made record time getting to the shop. Levi wasn’t anywhere in sight. _He must be inside waiting._ Eren tried the handle on Crystal Titan Tattoos, it was locked. Eren was confused only for a second when his eyes caught Levi inside looking at all the Christmas flowers. Eren stared for a moment. _Shit he is so fucking good looking it’s not fair!_ Levi was unfazed by the sounds of Eren opening the door behind him. His eyes were locked on the centerpiece of the display. 

Eren snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with his hands. “Guess who?” Eren whispered in Levi’s ear. Levi shook his head and let out the tiniest of laughs, “Let’s see, annoying kid with no class? Eren where have you been all my life?”

Eren chuckled, tilting to the side facing Levi, “Happy Birthday ya old man!”

“Tch, Merry Christmas ya brat” Levi retorted, “So what are we doing today?”

Eren blushed, “Well, I thought I’d show you around the city.”

“You’ve already shown me quite a bit. This city’s not very big kid.”

Eren’s spirits fell, “Well I haven’t shown you everything. Plus Christmas in San Francisco is different than New York!”

Levi smiled, “I’m sorry Eren. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m curious to see what you have planned. Lead the way my dear,” He took Eren’s hand.

Cheeks flushed Eren led Levi out of the store.

They headed down the street to Eren’s first planned destination, a seafood lunch down by Fisherman’s Wharf. As they turned the corner, Eren’s heart sank. The restaurant was dark and there was a sign in the window, **CLOSED CHRISTMAS DAY.** Eren had been so excited about spending the day with Levi that it had completely slipped his mind that most places would be closed for the holiday.

Levi noticed the sign as well. With a sad smile he grabbed Eren and pulled him into a kiss. “It’s alright Eren,” Levi whispered in his ear. Eren had to fight back tears. He felt like such as idiot. Levi did his best to make Eren feel better but it wasn’t enough. Sitting on a nearby bench Eren hung his head trying to decide what to do now. It took him forever to come up with any plans in the first place and now this stupid holiday had ruined them. Levi sat down next to him and leaned back, putting his arm around Eren and crossed his legs. “We could always go back to my apartment and fuck,” Levi suggested bluntly. Eren choked on his next breath. Levi chuckled, “Or we could go find some shitty 24/7/365 diner that serves shitty coffee and you can finish your tour.” Eren’s spirits lifted. 

The couple walked quietly down the street. For being Christmas night there were quite a few people out and about. Eren pondered for a moment what he would be doing tonight if he and Levi never met. Mikasa would have cooked something and right about now they would probably be watching those old cheesy claymation Christmas cartoons. 

They stopped at the first open “shitty diner” that they came to. They stepped inside, a bell chimed. No one else was inside. A waitress came to seat them. Shitty diner food was pretty standard fare, not bothering to look at a menu, they each ordered and the waitress left. 

This is not what Eren had envisioned for his romantic dinner date. The waitress had returned with their shitty coffee. Levi spoke first, “Eren,” but he was quickly interrupted, “I am so sorry Levi, I spent so much time trying to think of something to get you that I completely forgot about the holiday!” Levi’s eyes seemed to pierce Eren’s chest, “Let me finish brat.” Eren flushed. “Now, ” Levi continued, “Eren, I’m sure you must have talked with Hanji trying to get an idea.” Eren’s eyebrows wrinkled with even more disappointment. “I know that she must have told you not to stress over this, ” Levi’s eyes softened. Their food arrived. They ate quietly, only occasionally speaking to comment on the lousy diner food. 

The bell chimed once again as the couple walked out onto the sidewalk. With things obviously not going according Eren’s plan he wasn’t sure where to go from here. Eren stopped and grabbed Levi’s hand pulling him to a stop. He wrapped his arm around Levi and kissed him, “I wasn’t sure what to do next so this seemed like the best option.” Levi smirked, “I have an idea where to go from here.”

Rounding the corner the stopped in front the the shops. Eren looked puzzled, “You want to work on your birthday?” “Tch, no idiot. I got you a christmas present, ” Levi unlocked the door. “I left it here because I wasn’t sure when I was gonna give it to you, ” Levi headed towards the back office. Eren chuckled quietly, locked the door and followed behind Levi. Once inside the office, Levi pulled out a red and gold wrapped package. Eren took a seat on the couch and took the present, “I feel weird getting a present from you on your birthday.” Levi took his jacket off and laid it across the chair and sat next to him, “Just open it Eren.” Eren pulled the wrappings off and a brown box was revealed. Inside was an assortment of paints and new bushes. Eren’s joy was interrupted by a jolt of guilt, “Levi thank you so much! I love them, but I don’t have anything for you! Your birthday present was supposed to be us exploring the city together but that got off to a crappy start.” Levi leaned back into the couch getting comfy, “You’re welcome Eren. I know this won’t make you feel any better but this really has been one of my best birthdays.” Eren turned to face him, keeping the box in his lap, “Yeah but I still don’t have a Christmas present for you!” Levi pondered for a moment before speaking, “Why don’t you paint me something?” Eren opened his mouth to speak but paused, “That’s...not a bad idea.” Levi smiled and shook his head, “See my dear? It all worked out.”

Eren took a closer look at the paints and brushes. It was his favorite brand and the brushes were high quality. Levi had definitely put thought into this. Eren was happy but he still felt like a loser, _who forgets to get their boyfriend a Christmas present?_ Eren felt Levi’s hand rubbing gently on his back. His heartbeat quickened. He felt his cheeks warm up. He set the box on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch cuddling up to Levi. Levi wrapped his arm around Eren and whispered in his ear, “You know that I would like for my birthday?” Eren took in a deep breath. He knew exactly what Levi wanted. It had become a pretty regular occurrence for the lovers to stay late at the office for intense make out sessions and the occasional blow job, which Eren had gotten pretty good at since his first attempt. He had been wondering when it would come to this moment and Levi would ask him for more. He was nervous but ready. Levi was absolutely the person he had been waiting for. “Just be gentle sir, ” Eren leaned in and kissed Levi. This must have caught Levi off guard because Eren was sure he saw a small hint of red on Levi’s pale cheeks.

“Of course my dear, ” Levi gently laid Eren down on the couch. He kissed Eren’s neck and cheeks. Moans released from Eren’s mouth as if they had been trapped in there all night. Continuing Levi unzipped Eren’s hoodie. His partner sat up allowing him to completely remove the hoodie. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi forcefully pulling him back down into a very wet kiss. Letting the kiss continue, Levi rubbed his hands over Eren’s chest, occasionally circling his nipples. Making his way lower Levi unzipped the jeans confining Eren’s already hard erection. Rubbing his dick with one hand Levi leaned in close to Eren’s ear, “Would you like to have some extra fun tonight love?” Eren looked puzzled, “What do you mean?” Levi released Eren and walked towards his desk. Opening the bottom left drawer he revealed a pair of wrist cuffs and a blindfold. Not wanting Eren to have a chance to cool off Levi quickly made his way back to the couch. Eren felt his breath get stuck in his chest and struggle to escape. Levi let Eren inspect the bondage, “Since it’s your first time I’d completely understand if you wanted to just keep vanilla. But i’d be lying if I said I haven’t been wanting to tie you up since that first day I caught you staring at my ass. I just want your first time to be special.” Eren considered Levi’s offer for a moment and handed them back to Levi, “Keep them within reach. If I’m a bad boy feel free to use them, ” Eren laid back down, “Now can we please continue?”

Levi didn’t need another invitation. He pulled Erens’ pants off and began rubbing the hard cock in front of him. Freeing it from Erens’ boxers and taking it into his mouth. Levi bobbed his head up and down rhythmically. Eren’s moans got louder. He could feel Levi moaning into his cock through the wonderful sucking. Not wanting Eren to come anytime soon Levi lifted his head and slowly removed his boyfriend’s boxers. All Eren could think was _Holy shit I am so glad I showered today!_

“Since you’ve never had sex before Eren this might hurt a little bit but I will go very slowly and please tell me to stop if I hurt you, ” Levi reached for his jacket and pulled out a condom and lube. “Before you ask, ” Levi put a finger to Eren’s lips, “I was really hoping we would end up at this point tonight so I wanted to be prepared.” Levi put a small drop of lube on his fingers and swirled it around, “I’m going to prepare you first so that when I fuck you you’ll be ready.” Eren’s chest tightened at the word fuck. “You’ve been quiet Eren are you alright?” Levi asked. “Yeah I’m alright, ” Eren said softly, “I’m a little nervous but I trust you.” “That makes me feel good my dear. I want to make you feel good.” “You’re talking too much my tiny sex god. Please just fuck me already, ” Eren opened his legs. Levi cocked an eyebrow, “Begging huh? Well I’d be a heartless master if I didn’t reward my little cock slut especially when he’s being so well behaved.”

Levi’s pointer finger tickled Eren’s tight ass. He felt Eren tighten up with just one finger. Levi moved it around inside Eren letting him get used to the sensation before adding a second finger. Eren moans were beautiful and Levi feared he might burst simply from hearing them. A third finger produced even more and as much as levi wanted to quickly begin he knew that without proper stretching first Eren’s first time would be ruined. He continued with his fingers until he felt Eren start to relax. Pulling his shirt over his head, Levi gave Eren a spectacular view of the tattoos he knew his boyfriend loved so much. Unbuttoning his jeans and revealing his cock he felt Eren shudder. The condom slid over his hard erection. Levi added some lube and stroked himself, “Are you ready my dear?” Eren nodded and Levi leaned in sensually pressing the tip to Eren’s entrance. Eren gripped the couch cushion tightly and begged Levi for more, “Please Levi, I’m ready! Fuck me!” Levi pushed inside his eager boyfriends entrance. Eren was even tighter than Levi imagined. The warmth consumed him and he was tempted to just stay still and savor the heat. Eren’s breathy moans caught him off guard, “Levi...please….move….i don’t think I can take it anymore.” Levi shot him a sly smile and started thrusting slowly at first. “Let me hear you Eren. Tell me how it feels.” He felt his own breathing quicken. “So good….harder…..i need it….more...oh my god Levi!!” Eren reached his arms up and gripped the pillows, Levi saw his opportunity! His hands rushed to meet Eren’s wrists and gripped them tightly holding his heated lover right where he wanted. The resulting moans almost sent Levi completely over the edge, “Not just yet my love...do you like being all mine?” “Yes! Levi I’m all yours! Oh god!” Eren’s senses were so heightened! He could feel every inch of Levi’s body on top of him. “

“Please….Levi...can I come already?” Eren begged.

“Let me see you come my love!” Eren exploded all over his stomach. Seeing Eren’s release was all Levi needed. He came into Eren and collapsed into a kiss. 

Levi kissed Eren more, “We should clean up.”

Eren had the cutest sex hair ever. He sat up and watched Levi walk to grab his jeans, “You’ve got a cute butt ya know.” 

Levi rolled his eyes with a smile, “So do you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea when I'll update again but I do have more planned that I want to do with these two! So please check back often.
> 
> Shout out to Chey for giving me the strength to finish


End file.
